


200多篇哈德完结文阅读笔记

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: *个人哈德文阅读笔记，含主观心得。*全是完结文，有长有短。没有超热门文，有热门文冷门文，全是个人觉得值得一看的好文，但每人萌点雷点不同，请自行选择阅读。*顺序和心得长短都和推荐程度无关。*没有标注的就是哈德文，若是Drarry清水无差或互攻会在文章名前面标注
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. 1-51

**Author's Note:**

> *文章键结是onlydm开头的是放在溺爱小龙ETD论坛里的文章，ETD论坛需要注册才能进入. 注册方法请参考:https://biubiubiu111981.lofter.com/post/30aa1a3b_1c8568ce1  
> 刚进入论坛请参考论坛新手入驻指南留意注意事项、版规等: https://mts40.lofter.com/post/20127f43_1c8a3e060

**1\. The Arc of the Pendulum 钟摆之弧 | brummell | 5w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7586](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7586)

战后Draco被迫应付父亲造成的烂摊子，最严重的是被下咒变成狼人常常失去人类思维理智的Harry。这篇中篇的文章在短短的篇幅里完全将人抓住，Draco和Harry之间起初没有互相理解甚至爱情，Draco仍然胆小，Harry有他自己强烈的不安全感，但对方的人格特质让他们在这样的困境里奇异地找到了一点支点，让他们抓住了自己也抓住了对方。他们在这篇文里的感情真挚动人。強推！ 

**2\. Double trouble | paopaoyuyan | 27w**

0-ch7:[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4013](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4013)

Ch8-17:[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4536](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4536)

Ch18-27:[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4910 ](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4910)

Ch28-番外二:[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6396](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6396)

这篇真的超级好看啊！里面每个人物都好饱满且贴合原作，很喜欢这些角色们的互动，他们如何在不同的性格、价值观、经历下去共同面对、讨论过去、未来，如何和自己以及他人和解。 Harry和Draco自然而然发展出的感情真的很甜很心动，他们因为对方而成长了很多，很喜欢这篇里他们那样为彼此坚持的样子。另外这篇的剧情安排也很好，扎实有逻辑引人入胜。里面的Snape和Lupin教授都好好，真的很喜欢他们，Harry他们能有他们俩位长辈的陪伴真的很幸福。 

车的阅读权限要求是120积分，期待我累积到这个分数后去看。 

（31章之后的内容包含番外可以从最后一个网址里那栋楼看，点进去后不要点首楼的那些超连结（因为整栋楼被被搬到文库，那些超连结的网址都是错的），选只 看楼主，往下滑就会看到正文了。）

**3\. Draco In Darkness | Plumeria (Debbie) | 译者不知道是谁 | 6w**

文案：在一场Slytherin和Gryffindor的魁地奇意外之后，Draco失去了他的视力。 

他不再被他的家族需要，因为一个失明的家族继承人能有什么用处? 

但是高傲又自负的Draco不允许自己变的软弱无能，依靠着"向导"的帮助坚持着以往的生活方式。 

而Harry也在一次意外的相遇中开始帮助他，并渐渐开始享受两人相处的时光。 

每当看着坚强的Draco，Harry发现他的内心慢慢产生了变化... 

心得：这篇超级棒的！非常喜欢！这篇文里的Harry和Draco真的都超级棒，把他们最美好的品质都呈现了！他们的互动和他们自身的特质都让人感动，文笔优美，是会让人想再看的文！ 

没有找到网站有授权转载这篇的译文，但很多非授权转载的小说网站有，可以自行上网搜搜。

**4\. 万圣情事 | 宗于 | 约5k**

<https://lengxiaoyisheng680.lofter.com/post/30bc4f49_1c6f1dd7a>

双教授，一场性命危机，文笔细腻感情真挚。 

**5\. 一级救赎 | 宗于 | 约3w字(分上下篇)**

上：<https://lengxiaoyisheng680.lofter.com/post/30bc4f49_1c74c6e08>下：<https://lengxiaoyisheng680.lofter.com/post/30bc4f49_1c8142d8c>

哈利意外到了一级谋杀的宇宙并回不去自己的宇宙。他想念自己的爱人德拉科，并无法看着顶着和德拉科同样外表的埃里克坏事做尽，而出现在埃里克面前强迫他戒毒，并陪他度过戒毒的过程。 

全文是哈利和埃里克的对话，德拉科没有出现，但从哈利的话中可以清楚知道他有多爱他。 

哈利没有把埃里克当作德拉科的替身，只是把他当朋友。 

虽然我没看过一级谋杀，但这篇故事真的很出采，埃里克和哈利都非常令人喜欢。 

很推荐看一看。 

**6\. 洞穴之喻 | 宗于 | 中长篇**

<https://lengxiaoyisheng680.lofter.com/post/30bc4f49_1c728e0a2>

是一篇非常精采的悬疑、破镜重圆的爱情故事。里面案件的剧情是没有在其他文里看过的，安排得独具匠心，犯人的每一步谋划都与Harry和Draco的感情还有过去紧紧纠缠。前面看似虐Draco，但实际上这是一篇虐Harry的文，故事会慢慢揭露他为Draco付出了多少，他有多爱他。还好最后HE。这篇文文字精炼，不只主角，其他角色也都在短短的篇幅中显得很立体。我认真觉得这文的热度应该要翻10倍才合理。 

**7\. Unlimited partnership | Ricky-a | 译 Stoness | 2.4w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4004](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4004)

文案：战后，Draco开始意识到它需要一个继承人，因此他在双方互不干涉对方感情生活的前提下和少年时代的朋友Pansy结了婚，并有了一个小男孩，Orion Draconis Malfoy。当然，这一切都只是为了要振兴Malfoy这个姓氏。 

然而有一天，Pansy却告知Draco她已经爱上了别人，并将他的性向出卖给了预言家日报，这毫无疑问的破坏了Draco振兴家族的计画。 

Draco需要一个新计画以确保对Orion的尊敬以及源源不绝滚进Malfoy家金库的财富。因此，他计画开设一家解咒机构，却没想到他少年时期的死对头--Harry Potter竟自告奋勇的要成为他的合伙人... 

心得：非常喜欢这篇文，哈利和德拉科两人在故事里的相处互动非常迷人，并因为对方而成为自己更喜欢的样子的人，这样的partner关系，是信赖的伙伴、是知己、是爱人，真的很好。 

也因为这个故事而让我对解咒师这个职业有了很多兴趣和想像。 

也很喜欢这文里面对其他角色的诠释，真的很推荐这个故事。 

**8\. Undesirable NO.1 | alexis_sd | 译 hitte | 1.7w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5012](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5012)

Draco和Harry一夜情之后怀了孕，但他不想生出来，于是开始想方设法地让Harry在堕胎手术同意书上签字。而Potter当然是没有这么容易糊弄过去的...... 

文不长，挺有趣，两人斗来斗去挺可爱的，是个消遣时良好的读物。 

**9\. Blue Vase 蓝色花瓶 | ivyblossom | 译 Berlin9 | 6.7k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7757](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7757)

很美的一个短篇，文章名称蓝色花瓶代表着谎言，有血海深仇的两人为了和对方相爱相守而说的谎言，但他们都假装那是真实。 

**10\. Fading 消逝 | 今天绝美CP产粮了吗 | 7.8w**

<http://morning589.lofter.com/post/3096e0f2_1c628f4e1>

战后背景，Draco协助Harry寻找解救中了某种黑魔法咒语而身体不断消失的Ron的方法。 

超级喜欢的一个中长篇故事，很喜欢故事里他们逐渐意识到并发展的感情，互动非常甜蜜可爱。虽然很多人推过了，但我觉得我最喜欢的那一个点好像不太有被提过，所以决定再推一次。我最喜欢的那部分是在文章后段，Draco被困入恐惧魔咒里，但他并没有放弃或只是等待Harry去救他，他努力克服，不让自己被恐惧魔咒打败吞噬。我真的超喜欢这样的Draco，而我认为他能做到是因为这段时间Harry的陪伴、信赖和爱和他自己的成长，他已经变坚强了，可以去面对那些痛苦的过往，他站在他心中象征Harry的大树下，不论怎样的幻境都无法迷惑他。 

另外在溺爱小龙搜到这三篇绝老師没有放到lofter的短文，都非常好看，推荐一下。 

**晾ē (1-9) | 1.2w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4699](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4699)

这是一个战争中的爱情，是个握着利刃伤人伤己的悲剧。 

**生日愿望 | 6k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4605](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4605)

这是一个Harry的生日贺文，非常的甜。 

**雨天 | 2k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4513](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4513)

这篇短短的，是被迫当黑暗方的间谍的Draco对Harry的心里话，开放式结局。 

**11\. 一本短诗(合集) | 爱吃甜的李小姐**

这个合集就像它的名字一样美，目前只有四篇文，但都非常好看！里面的Harry都男友力Max(但也腹黑)，Draco的形象也都描写的非常棒。他们的个性描写得很好，感情也都水到渠成。真的非常推荐每一篇都看！ (我每篇都至少看两次) 

**心跳 | 1.3w**

战后五年，双教授，Potter教授求爱记，非常甜，很可爱的文。 

<https://aichitiandelixiaojie.lofter.com/post/3199823d_1c86ed7e8>

**暖黄色 | 7.6k**

战后，马尔福庄园来了一位出人意料的访客。 

<https://aichitiandelixiaojie.lofter.com/post/3199823d_1c8a89702>

**梦与醒 | 1w**

一个可以很虐的故事，但因为他们相爱，所以变得非常甜，非常美好。 

(可能大家看到有虐的预警就比较不点进去看了，所以热度比较低，但其实不会很虐，而是很甜，真的很推荐看，一定要看完！) 

<https://aichitiandelixiaojie.lofter.com/post/3199823d_1c891149b>

**宿怨、夙愿 | 1w**

战后校园，男友力Max哈。 

<https://aichitiandelixiaojie.lofter.com/post/3199823d_1c8c8624c>

**12\. Arctic fox | scrtkpr | 译:stoness | 5.3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4029](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4029)

文案:故事发生在战后，Harry和Ron参加了Auror训练，在那里他们却遇到了一个意想不到的人--同样也是参加Auror训练的--Draco... 

心得:Harry有不少缺点，但没有严重到不可原谅，毕竟他是个年轻人也试图改进。 

文里的Draco和其他角色都非常棒，很喜欢George。 

是篇不错的文，值得一看。 

**13\. Chrysalis | elfflame | 译stoness | 9w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3385](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3385)

经典战后授翻文，魔法部给被判入阿兹卡班监狱的战犯们一个重新改过的机会，让他们服药回到8岁，住入监护人家学习麻瓜相关事务，若通过几次考核则可以被释放。而Draco的监护人自然是Harry，Harry非常的成熟稳重，对待Draco有他独道的方法，Draco曾经想任性不配合，但他选择尝试去改变。他们的互动非常有爱，很甜很棒的文。不过我对于里面其他改过失败的角色的故事感到挺遗憾的，文里觉得那是他们的选择，他们不愿努力，而选择继续邪恶，但我觉得他们遇到的监护人真的没有Harry那么好，他们没有获得良好的引导，那样不好的结果不完全是他们的错。 

**14\. In Pieces | cheryl dyson | 译 绝·夜 | 13w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7391](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7391)

文案:Harry回到霍格沃茨当黑魔法防御术教授，然后被幽灵Draco缠上了……Harry和Draco在相处中爱上对方，但人鬼殊途怎么办？ 

文笔很好，两人的性格和互动都蛮符合本人(除了Harry对于当教授的责任感似乎不怎么样)，从原本非常讨厌到无法分离的相爱，非常不错的故事。 Ron是个好兄弟。 

虽然个人没有太喜欢那样不顾一切只想与爱人在一起，不择手段的方式，但毕竟他们都是人，想要追求幸福也没什么错。非常甜。 

**15\. Drarry無差 | 【论坛体】闲来无事，八一八救世主哈利·波特的真爱到底是谁 | 赛菲尔缇 | 5.5w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8361](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8361)

[http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=0%D6%F7%B9%FE%C0%FB](http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=226648&highlight=%BE%C8%CA%C0%D6%F7%B9%FE%C0%FB)

为距今200多年以后，原作主要人物皆已死亡后的一个论坛扒古老八卦帖。目前看过最喜欢的论坛体，许多哈德相爱的细节被扒出来，令人为他们的感情与现实情况流泪。必看！ 

第一个键结是ETD的，只有论坛体的部分。第二个键结是随缘居的，这个版本包含了正面描述他们互动的番外(非常甜)。

**16\. Life After | Ravengirl | 译stoness | 3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3958](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3958)

Draco变成雪貂的文，入住了Harry家。 

挺可爱的文，Draco变成雪貂时没有人类意识，和其他雪貂文不太一样。 

**17\. 早知如此 | 全小真| 10w**

战后，意识到自己感情的救世主努力向心上人示好，但对方都以为是在挑衅嘲讽，救世主决定改变策略直接表白！就是小哈的追爱记，很甜还有肉。角色都不OOC，挺不错的文。小哈常常用自己的阿尼玛格斯型态(狮子)去找心上人，番外的时候还吃上了一次呢。 

JJ上的文，已经锁了，但有很多小说网站上有，因为大概都是无授权转载，我就不贴键结了。 

**18\. Things that changed | eutychides**

全文26章，翻译只到18.1章(在溺爱文库)，NC17 

1-17.1章:[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6779 ](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6779)

17.1-18.1章:[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7565 ](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7565)

是个很好的文，呈现了现实里一个相爱的家庭仍会有的各种冲突和各种不美好的一切，(真的看得我胃痛发作，一路痛到最后一章，是HE)。文章视角在Draco还有Harry之间切换，但不管换谁，描述的事情通常偏抱怨方面的。他们在这故事里起初互相仇恨却因孩子而生活在一起，接着就像一个避孕失败的家庭不停有孩子出生、为幼儿、家务、工作、外部问题焦头烂额。而随着孩子长大，他们的孩子又每一个都出现各种叛逆问题(但他们的孩子都还是很令人喜欢)。他们的家庭生活应该也有很多甜蜜的部分，但那些部分在文章里描述的比例偏低(但中间那短暂的甜真的也很甜)，大部分都是在讲一个接着一个问题，导致这篇文真的很让人肠胃绞痛。这篇的Draco真的是我看过最固执的一个了，和Harry同床共枕住在麻瓜界养育孩子20年依然恐同、依然畏惧歧视麻瓜、重视血统、依然敌视鄙视Ron和Hermione。虽然文里一直在提到文章名things that changed来说Draco和各种事情改变了很多，但太多事改了他也不愿意承认。而Harry真的做了很多，但也同样是个平凡人，在被工作耗尽时常常会无力去处理更多事，内心会有各种动摇，中间也做过错误的事。总之是一个很真实不浪漫、情节曲折(永远都能在你松口气的下一刻又让你心脏紧缩)、文笔很好的文，让人愿意去啃后面几章没有翻译的部分。值得一看，但可以稍微做好心理准备。 

**19\. Ember 星火 | Alaana Fair | 译: bewitched | 1.6w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7215](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7215)

在爱人离开自己近一年后Harry向一位女子(传记作者)口述自己的生平和那段自己从不敢告诉任何人的爱情，他希望看到这本书(他的传记)后，他的爱人愿意回到他身边。而最后他的爱人回去了，他的好友也表示支持他，温馨HE。 

这文里面角色个性都很还原，Harry讲述的他们的一些互动十分可爱甜蜜，是个伤感和甜蜜掺杂的故事。 Harry因为恐惧被当成异类而从不敢承认自己是同性恋和自己爱Draco Malfoy。多年里Draco一直包容他，直到自己母亲过世。 

这文用一段真挚的感情、一个人深刻的悔恨、愧疚和恐惧呈现了同性恋认同的议题，让我有很深的感触。我身边也有很亲近的好友是同性恋，与伴侣相爱多年，最后仍不敌社会氛围和父母的期待而痛苦分手。想起自己刚评过的Things that changed，那时我说那文的Draco很固执，和Harry在一起20年仍恐同厌同，不愿承认自己是同性恋。但看完这篇后我回想，我认为Draco应该被体谅，如果身边没有其他公开的同性恋能给予互相的支持、从小被教育那是错误的、Harry的亲友不直言反对但其实都觉得Harry可以去选择其他异性、Harry保存着过去异性恋人的照片、甚至连儿子也因自己有两个父亲而没有母亲而生气、说他们是poof(指同性恋，但是很轻蔑的说法)，无法接受自己是同性恋是可以理解的。 

其实社会上同性恋数量真的不少，只是很多人不敢承认，而许多人以为自己只是轻松随意的开玩笑，用奇怪的腔调说某某人看起来gay里gay气、娘娘腔、男人婆、有点恶心、不是男人(或女人)、(男人)看起来像女孩、有病，这些话传入那些同性恋的耳里都是非常尖锐的利刃，加剧他们自我认同的困难。 

扯远了，总之 Ember 星火这篇文真的很推荐一看(远比Things that changed轻松很多，不会沉重)。 

**20\. So Close , But still so far | TEMPO | 2.5k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4556](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4556)

巫师的世界有一个博物馆，放了多在战时的物品，包含了许多战时人物的画像。 

这篇文很短，也不能算一般意义的HE，但我认为还是HE，非常的甜、温柔、美。

**21\. Under the Ivy | coffeejunkii | 译stoness | 6k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3465](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3465)

战后Harry和Draco各自出了问题，他们被安排一起住在Lupin的家。 

非常非常温馨优美的治愈向短篇，如丝丝微甜的暖风吹拂，轻轻柔柔地把那甜甜的滋味渗入心坎里。 

**22\. Right hand red | lumosed_quill | 译 CherryFay | 6.7w**

[http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=206632](http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=206632)

文案：他们在旋转瓶上方靠近彼此，Harry感觉到Malfoy的气息吐在他的唇上。他们的双手紧紧撑着地板，就像不愿离开熟悉的土壤，拒绝踏入敌人的领地一步。 

但Malfoy不再像是他的敌人了。Malfoy对他来说无法抗拒。 

战后八年级学生们一起玩游戏。真的超级令人感动的文，里面不只Harry和Draco之间的感情发展令人时不时脸红心跳又有时酸甜苦涩，Harry如何透过在Snape指导下的禁闭劳动服务走出自己的心理问题也令人动容。其中Hermione和Ron之间的关系如何卡住，Harry如何鼓励自己的好友去沟通面对感情问题，而他们两人后来解决了，能同时兼顾自己想要成为的人又同时顾及对方的感受，真的非常好。还有Slytherin们和其他学院学生们关系的变化都描写的深刻精彩。里面的教授们还有学生们，所有角色，真的都很令人喜爱。 

**23\. 魅影的威胁 | 冷笑对刀锋 | 11.8w**

五年级生青涩的恋爱，还不错的故事，里面角色的个性都不ooc，情节安排也都逻辑通畅精彩。哈德两人在争执对抗以及人后的共同练习中不知不觉喜欢上对方。 Ron和Hermione个性也都很棒很可爱，就是可怜最后常常被闪瞎。這篇很多非授權轉載的小說網站有，可以自行上網搜搜。 

**24.【哈德/哨向/论坛体】三分钟之内，我要那个绿眼睛学长的全部资料！ ！ | 鲸海彻晓**

<https://just-a-puppet.lofter.com/post/1ee3b5da_12b15547f>

这个论坛体一共12章，有点长，但非常精彩。前面很欢乐，但后面虐哭(与感情线无关的虐，不明说以免剧透)。双强者哈德帅呆全场，他们感情非常甜美，彼此之间以及和所有伙伴互信互赖，最后一起克服了困难，HE。 

绝对要看的论坛体。 

**25\. 鲸海彻晓的几个哈德短篇**

**红枫 | 1.7k**

<https://just-a-puppet.lofter.com/post/1ee3b5da_12e63b1fe>

双麻瓜，短短甜甜，如枫糖一般的暗恋故事，而他们的恋情将会在故事结尾开始。 

**九磅十五便士 | 2.8k**

<https://just-a-puppet.lofter.com/post/1ee3b5da_1c62e5e3e>

Harry和一位心理医生诉说他受诅咒的悠长岁月和他不停转生的爱人，我很喜欢这个故事。 

**记某一天 | 鲸海彻晓 | 1.7k**

<https://just-a-puppet.lofter.com/post/1ee3b5da_ef3e49b5>

双麻瓜夫夫日常，甜蜜。 

**双层糖霜甜甜圈 | 3k**

<https://just-a-puppet.lofter.com/post/1ee3b5da_12dcfa699>

和文名一样甜的文，人鱼德。 

**Waiting For You | 4.5k**

<https://just-a-puppet.lofter.com/post/1ee3b5da_1c64b3338>

又甜又刀。 

**26\. HP之请问Malfoy先生| j112233 | 19w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1494107>

文案：...Harry给自己搞了个大麻烦，连约会的钱都没有了。 而Malfoy临危(?)受命，成为Potter的财务管理人，有钱拿又能嘲笑疤头，再也没有比这更好的差事了! 

是篇很可爱的文，挺甜的。 Hermione在误会之下各种帮Harry追Draco真的很好笑。 

**27\. HP之又一场魔药事故 | j112233 | 21w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1634103>

Draco因魔药事故变成小婴儿而Harry照顾他。很可爱的一篇文，还有SSLM的配对，文末有生子。 

不过这篇的Draco只能用小天使来形容，纯洁天真善良???和原著角色的关系实在不知道怎么说.... 

如果不介意ooc的话是可以蛮享受的一篇文，至少文笔好，剧情逻辑通顺，情节很精采。 

**28\. HP之九年之后| j112233 | 16w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1329574>

这篇是我J大所有哈德文我最后看的一篇，原本看到这篇作者自己标注腹黑H呆滞D，因为觉得呆滞D这是什么ooc人设，加上J大好多篇Draco都有点过于甜软，因而跳过了这篇，但最近又去看了才发现这文很好看，D一点也不呆滞，相反他在故事里是很努力也很有能力的在处理他的家族事业，独立自主，个性并不ooc，讲话依旧犀利刁钻不客气，做事方法完全属于Slytherin那套，就是在感情上迟钝了些，然后被腹黑哈莫名吃了很多豆腐占各种便宜。 

这是一个他们在战前有恋爱，但战时分手，小D选择抹去自己记忆，小哈情伤多年后仍放不下，九年后决定找各种机会、借口追回小D的故事。有生子，一个是小D和前妻生的scor(前妻完全没戏份不用担心)，一个是复合后和小哈生的Albus。小哈是傲罗领导，真的腹黑又男友力强，非常努力在把忘记他们恋爱过往的小D骗进怀里。而故事里的案件情节安排也很不错，没有逻辑问题，挺出彩的(犯人并不容易猜)，很好地给小哈制造了很多机会。 

**29\. HP之生命之债 | j112233 | 5w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1747209>

甜蜜短篇，Narccisa要求Harry以和Draco契约婚姻7年来偿还欠她的生命之债，所有人都以为Harry在7年后立刻和Draco离婚。这文Harry蛮坚定喜欢Draco的，但是很黑Ron。 

**30\. HP之 I am in charge | j112233 | 31w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1391995>

超级甜的文，Draco是Veela，意外和Harry连结了，他认为Harry应该会很乐意喜欢上别人来跟自己断除连结，却没想到腹黑Harry暗矬矬地暗恋他。是个主要甜蜜恋爱顺手打打怪(老伏与他的手下们)的故事。但Draco的人设就是甜蜜可人+小任性的团宠，洗得很白。 

**31\. HP之不可抗力| j112233 | 10w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1946198>

傲罗哈人鱼血统德有一个孩子Scor。这篇是j112233太太最后一篇哈德文，但我觉得没有前面的出彩。这篇人物一样没有明显ooc，虽然Draco设定上也是个杰出的人，有独立自主的生活，但情节设计上Draco就只是那个负责被Harry拯救的，沦为一部就是英雄救美+让孩子卖萌的小说，让我觉得十分可惜。情节没有 HP之又一场魔药事故精彩，但人设比较不ooc，还是很好看的一篇文。 

**32\. Drarry清水无差 | Irresistible Poison 无法抗拒的毒药 | Rhysenn | 20w**

旧译版：[http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=188400](http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=188400)

新译版：<https://winter0332.lofter.com/post/3bad0a_12c9b68a1> (翻译组： 谢子舒 / 是无为啊)

Draco想配置让自己隐形的魔药，却配成了爱情魔药，使自己无法控制地爱上了Harry。他要求Harry陪他一起寻找解决办法。 

有虐有甜的故事，两人之间的感情张力很强。 

关于翻译：旧译版是有不同译者的组合起来的，人名不太统一，内容也略有缺漏，可自行把文章下载下来用取代的功能把人名改成自己习惯的版本。新译版阅读体验会好很多，不过新译版的译者只把这文标了德哈，但这文原作者在FanFiction网站上是标Harry/Draco，我不知道斜线是否有意义(一般FanFiction网站上斜线是有意义的，前是top后是bottom，但也可能是无差)。个人阅读起来感觉没有明显倾向，在感情上两人都有轮流主动的时候，并没有特别单一方强弱势，而这文是清水的，所以也判断不出来。

(其实我遇过好几篇清水无差文都是这样，原作标Harry/Draco，但翻译标德哈，真不知道该说什么....很感谢译者的付出，也尊重他们有自己的CP倾向，但让一些Drarry文或哈德文因此变成纯德哈文还是感觉有些不尊重原作者...)

**33\. Knight | Liaroyta/柠檬橙 | 1w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42920](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42920)

非常可爱的一个小骑士Harry和只属于他一人的小王子Draco的故事，从两人幼时的初次见面开始。甜! 

**34\. 魔药的错误制作方式 | Liaroyta/柠檬橙 | 6k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42718](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42718)

甜蜜的两个魔法学生，很可爱的喷花故事 

**35\. tomrrow,and tomorrow,and tomorrow | November Snowflake | 译 阿塔[danheta]**

[排雷警示]:另有CP Ginny/Tonks 

有点虐，但也很动人。多少有点觉得Harry因为被拒绝一次就完全不敢相信Draco爱他，有点太不信任了。或者觉得一个人拒绝为你改变立场就等于不爱你，这个想法有点天真和过度自我。但可能他就是太在乎了。只是看文的时候多少会觉得有点气，证据都这么多了。 

文真的很不错，推荐一看。 

**36\. The Depths Of Winter | Cosmic | 17w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3880](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3880)

战后，Harry在麻瓜界过着平静的生活，并成为了一名作家，直到有一天，一场车祸发生在他眼前。 

而那个出车祸的人，竟然是就是他的昔日宿敌，Draco Malfoy...... 

Draco瘫痪了，而Harry无法视而不见而把他带回家照顾。他们还有Harry的麻瓜朋友间的互动非常好非常温馨可爱。而有个意想不到的黑化。 

挺温馨甜蜜的文，逻辑通畅。 

**37\. Pseudo伪君子 | Dysonrules ( Cheryl Dyson ) | 译 Cherry Fay | 4.5w**

[http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=188680](http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=188680)

Summary: Draco在一个他喝醉了的酒吧之夜里邂逅了一个有趣的男人。 Pansy偷偷把Draco的地址塞给了那个男人，并没有意识到他实际上是用了伪装咒的Harry Potter。 

在这之后事情变得有些超出控制了。 

非常棒的一篇文，很喜欢他们对彼此的感情和互动。 Harry为了得到Draco真的努力做了很多让人好笑但又很可爱的事，但不能说他是对的hhhhhhh而掉马总是会出其不意地发生。另外配角都很可爱。真的很喜欢这篇。 

**38\. Master Work | mahaliem | 6w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5979](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5979)

挺不错的文，不只酸酸甜甜的恋爱，还有一些阴谋诡计，不过整体还是欢乐的文。而里面Harry和Snape的诽闻真的让人把投笑掉了。 

**39\. Draco Malfoy & The Heart Of Slytherin | Saber ShadowKitten | 译 柏舟 | 6w **

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=258](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=258)

文案：故事发生在四年级之后，Dumbledore把Draco送去和Harry住在一起，Harry教Draco魔咒，两个人一起练习魁地奇。 

换句话说就是"平等互助，共同进步"，但就像Draco所说的，他永远也不可能和Harry成为朋友，那是因为他们注定了要成为...... 

这篇文不算太长，但是是非常精彩的强强文，当初让我深陷哈德的经典文，值得一看。这文应该是原著后几集出之前就写的，所以和原著剧情还有很多细节都不同。故事发生在Draco和Harry五年级，但这故事里的他们感觉比多数15岁少年成熟沉稳又强大许多，但考虑他们的经历这也不是不可能。也许实际上要15岁的少年像他们那样太难，但他们之间那样在沉默中陪对方面对伤痛，在其他方面默契无比的样子真的很好。 

**40\. Drarry清水无差 | Unseen隐形人 | astolat | 译者: 盛装舞步/ Elisaday | 2w**

[http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=217565](http://mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=217565)

文案: 没穿斗篷时他总有些神经过敏，总觉得会有人不期而至、冲到他面前予取予求。如今他们甚至愈发缠人了，一旦见到他——因为大多数时候，没人能发现他的踪影。 

篇幅不长，但他们的互动好棒──在人群中只有你是独一无二的，能让我找到我该成为的模样。 

**41\. If You've A Ready Mind | Maya**

<http://emmashelly.lofter.com/post/36068c_7b82475>

Draco被分到了Ravenclaw，一切似乎都没有改变，他还是心怀偏见，他还是对破特怀有史诗般的恨意。但是确实有改变正在发生。 

警告：Draco与Cho Chang和Terry Boot各有一段情，但篇幅很短。 

是以Draco中心的文，所以可以很深的感受到他的处境、心情，在看这篇文的时候真的很心疼他。相对而言就不太清楚Harry的心路历程，对他的态度转变其实让我觉得有点突兀。很喜欢里面Draco和Hermione的友情。这是一篇爱Draco的人不能错过的好文，会让人感觉又更爱他了。 

**42\. Drarry清水无差 | Tomorrow morning | Echo**

正文: <https://echo4328.lofter.com/post/1ee90be4_1c8b43080> **| 8k**

作者简介:大概是霍格沃茨之战时期，救世主小哈和间谍小德在黑魔王眼皮子底下偷偷摸摸谈恋爱的故事（？） 

续篇:<https://echo4328.lofter.com/post/1ee90be4_1c8b8e7f5> **| 1w**

作者为了HE而写的续篇，Draco一开始失忆了，但他其实希望想起自己的过去，最后HE。 

很喜欢这个短篇故事，还热腾腾的前几天作者才在lofter上发的，可能是因为正文标了开放式结局，不知算糖算刀，吓退了很多人，导致热度不高。 (像我就不太敢看非HE的文，看到有续篇的HE才把整篇点开来看) 

这故事真的很美，短短的也能感受到他们在那样环境下各自的压力和奋斗，以及感情。 

**43\. 多年后的一个夜晚 | Furiosa | 3k**

<http://furia.lofter.com/post/2be7fe_17793d7>

三十四岁、脸上新添了疤痕的Harry，与发际线危机严重的Draco。可爱的老夫老夫。 

**44\. Malfoy Child | Vorabiza | 译者： 皓腕如雪**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3052](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3052)

文案: Draco为了给自己一个美好的(没有Lucius的)童年，在魔药课上调制了缩龄剂。 

结果魔药爆炸，Draco变回4岁，全班都嘲笑着他，而Harry，因为不想要遭遇在儿时的自己身上的事(被同侪欺负)再发生一次，选择了保护那个孩子。所以年幼Draco就信任了他... 

挺温馨甜蜜的文，逻辑通畅。虽然被照顾的是Draco，但这故事里Harry也是同样被照顾关爱的孩子(被Snape)。 

**45\. Promise and Travelling | giselle | 1.8w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1839](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1839)

战后Harry因为一个原因认为自己不能和任何人待在一起而躲起来，而Draco跟着他留下的线索誓要找到自己的爱人。 HE。 

作者可能想用过程那些线索呈现他们的爱，但我觉得好像有点太努力堆砌那些线索了。 

**46\. The Mane Attraction | enchanted_jae**

网址分散，请善用溺爱小龙论坛的搜索功能。 

Draco在战后开了一所美发沙龙，然后故事从Draco为Harry提供了一次Blow Job开始。 

一篇可爱的小黄文，虽然有20章，但每章都非常短。 

**47\. Auror School Series | Minerva Alistor | 译stoness | 近4w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2567](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2567)

Harry参加了Auror训练，却在那里发现Draco Malfoy也是受训的成员之一。下课后两人去同志酒吧喝酒并坦承自己的性向，然后Draco把Harry带回了家... 

轻松甜蜜，NC17。难得两个人都蛮坦承的一篇文。 

**48\. Adventures in Bunnihood | Alaana Fair | 译者:Asamy(?) | 3k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7446](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7446)

Draco和Harry在争夺Teddy的喜爱，而Narcissa认为他们不如干脆像兔子一样滚成一团hhhh 

非常可爱的文，如果能更长一点就好了。 

**49\. Drarry 清水无差 | Twelve Months | dysonrules | 译:高贵冷艳马尔福 | 近2w**

<https://gaoguilengyanmalfoy.lofter.com/post/1fc3c473_1c7ff17a9>

Harry的日记，日记体，内容完全围绕Draco，如译者所说就是一个从想咒死马尔福那个傻逼到和马尔福混蛋上床可真开心。 

情节挺有趣的，可以看到Harry如何一路被吸引，改变态度，笨拙的他真的很可爱。虽然过程中Draco有谈了另一个男友，但他对Harry的感情和重视其实非常明显。 Harry最后有说他和Draco做爱了，但没说攻受，个人感觉文内叙述没有明显偏向，但如果真的很在意的人还是自己避雷一下。 

**50\. Drarry 清水无差 | 无名之毒 | 阿雪 | 1.8w**

<https://daiyu926.lofter.com/post/1f526852_1c70e8c64>

是单箭头BE的故事，但Draco非常聪明，谋划了一场谋杀，还有自己的死亡，为了自己爱慕的人。这个故事真的非常精彩。值得一看。 

**51\. Drarry互攻 | The Veela Enigma | jennavere**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7319](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7319)

我不知道这文为什么在溺爱小龙文库里，但它是互攻文(注意避雷!!!)。 Draco 是Veela，伴侣是Harry，两人互相吸引，但又经历不少害怕对方不是真的爱自己的挣扎。前几章充斥着"喔天啊他好迷人我无法自拔"之类的心声，每个人都像戏剧女王。这文里的Harry 谈起恋爱实在有些过于没原则和智商了，看到Draco伤害或威胁别的学生却只会为Draco找借口说Draco只是Veela的忌妒作祟，要别人体谅Draco????最后答应制止Draco居然不是因为觉得这不对，而是不希望Draco被关????没有看完，看到Harry求Draco上他的地方看不下去了(还是很好的文啦，只是不合个人口味)。到这边剧情和感情转折都还算符合逻辑，Harry有些脆弱但合理。他们俩人都有不少问题，但很好的是他们有真的非常好的朋友会逼他们去面对问题、去沟通调整，而他们也确实都逐渐成长改变。这个故事里的Ron帅呆了，真的很帅，有原则有魄力，对朋友也真心真诚。 Hermione则一直在爆言hhhhh各种火辣露骨的言论hhhhh


	2. 52-100

**52\. spokesperson | BummedOutWriter | 译 Billowyblue | 5k**

<https://billowyblue.lofter.com/post/20147a4c_1c8daccdd>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44820](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44820)

这篇短文文字精炼，一段段都让人意外但又着迷。看第一段时以为是战后两人还是死对头，第二段以为两人已婚恋准备产子，第三段发现事情不是这样，后面的发展也同样。多说就剧透了，非常推荐自己去看一下，虽然意外，但那是因为用看了一堆同人文的脑去随意猜想，而若想想他们的个性，那一切都很合理，实际上非常甜蜜。 

**53\. The Owl Who Came for Christmas | dracogotgame | 译 川 | 3w**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c6d1d037>

战后校园文。非常温柔的文字展开Draco为对方着想的心意，虽然他说是为了还生命之债，但不爱对方怎么能做到如此温柔、真正发现并给予对方他真实需要的呢?非常好看又暖心的故事，很多可爱的互动。 

**54\. All Roads Lead Home | dracogotgame | 译 川 | 2.6w**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c7429cb3>

战后文。非常喜欢这篇，但不是因为里面的爱情，而是因为里面的角色们真的都好好，这是一个关于和解、治愈伤痛、爱的故事。我好喜欢Molly妈妈、Ginny、Hermione、Bill、Geroge等人，当然还有Harry和Draco，他们都如此的真实、温暖、可爱。这是一个不平淡、有很多事情，但让人感觉回到家的圣诞节。 

**55\. Flirt 调情 | scribbledstars | 译 川 | 5w**

<http://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c6348c69>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912249>

众人都在魔法部工作，Draco和Hermione成为了工作伙伴+好友，而她让他试着和Ron还有Harry好好相处，Draco决定要勾引Harry。非常甜完全无疟的文，很多脑内小剧场的Draco好可爱，暗矬矬的勾引人又自以为很失败，不知道Harry内心有多激动。 

**56\. Do You Have a Boyfreind？ Well You Do Now. | HydraCarnival | 译 川 | 2.3k**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c64ac866>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335616>

这个麻瓜AU短文超甜超可爱啊！ 

**57\. Harry Potter and the Incredibly Organized Personal Assistant | megyal | 译 川 | 4.7k**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c6561c9a>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348255>

救世主Harry有一个让他生活井井有条的私人助理，不，是生活管理员，不，是更多。他们真的很可爱。 

**58\. Harry Potter Totally Sucks (Harry Potter烂透了) | dracogotgame | 译 川 | 2.6w**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c6640009>

这文真的太可爱了，沆瀣一气的Draco和Dudley，让人看的从头到尾嘴角都压不下来。醉酒成Glyffindor的Draco，Harry表示:"Dudley提到了些有关一个晚上跟我姨夫Vernon和Lucius Malfoy较量的事。你肯定你没杀死恶龙?也许还从一座塔里救出一两位公主?"我不知道Draco有没有，不过他得到了他的王子和让他的朋友也是hhhhhh 

**59\. We're Already Married 我们已经结婚了 | XxTheDarkLordxX | 译 川 | 6.5k**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c7ffefae>

很甜很可爱的文，Harry在第一次见面时(三岁)向Draco求婚了，而Draco以一个布丁为条件答应了他，接下来的十几年他们都宣称他们已经结婚了，噢不，应该会是几十年😀 

**60\. The Betting Men 赌徒 | dracogotgame | 译 川 | 1.1w**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c69ff5dc>

轻松欢乐文，Harry和Ron用他们怀孕的伴侣会让他们有多惨来打赌，而他们承受怀孕各种痛苦的伴侣气炸了。 Harry和Ron的打赌当然糟糕至极，但也可以看到他们如何用心照料自己的伴侣，有多期待他们的孩子出生。 

**61\. Matchmaker，Matchmaker 月老月老 | firethesound | 译 川 | 2w**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c68962a0>

格里莫广场告诉Harry他和Draco在一起的人生会有多幸福，Harry被说服了。挺不错的一个文，车和任何有性方面的调情描写的都是哈德，但有一句话互攻暗示，不过不仔细看的话很容易漏掉那句话，我觉得只吃哈德的人也可以当作那句话不存在或自己用别的方式解读就好，不用因此错过这个文。 

**62\. 一根魔杖尖上能容纳几个巫师跳舞？ | ハジメ | 5w**

<https://akbnru.lofter.com/post/245558_1c6fa429f>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643650/chapters/54119860>

ハジメ太太的文全都超级精彩好看，几乎都是超级大热文，这篇可能因为文章的名称而少了些人看？但这篇不管是剧情情节还是角色都让人惊艳到想尖叫。这是一场世纪最精彩的魔术表演，故事里的Draco自信、恣意、精于计谋又淡定嚣张，他举手投足都把我迷得疯狂，更别说文里那个拼命说服压抑自己却眼睛完全离不开他的Potter了，根本只能被他捏在指尖把玩。他们的互动真的太甜了。 

ハジメ太太的的所有文的补档请看这里，全都非常好看，因为几乎都很热门了，就不一一写笔记了，还没看过的人请务必去把每一篇都看了吧：[https://www.chongya.com/update/314403e688b14b538a1e6fff31723f50](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.chongya.com%2Fupdate%2F314403e688b14b538a1e6fff31723f50%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3dbiPAagIB7iATbpRqc2-CmsHxmli7Rl25eedbU3-T1e8XWFuW0JlTf4M&h=AT0CIwYdiVRJsL4RawabELgP6Lv_FNq7UUI-KsvF6rx804Nu0QHaMFHDZoHYo04Wi4GvTN86yGlm5STieEBSpLx9sqmHdJDGlLxB6mzR0ZdWKSUciGMiVGjEaYEXjCMoGWR0SJ2EksG_Haa0FmP1yA)

**63\. Professor Potter and his Magical Menagerie | dracogotgame | 译 川 | 1.4w**

<https://weiaisanxiu.lofter.com/post/1e554a78_1c6771f7a>

Harry回Hogwarts担任保护神奇动物课的教授，而他和他的神奇动物们不停触怒了魔药学教授Draco的神经。非常甜的双教授文，Harry好宠，而Draco自以为自己和Snape教授一样吓人好可爱。 

**64\. Domestic | frostywonder | 译 Josephine | 11w**

<https://jozijun1996.lofter.com/post/1d8fd085_1c8359680>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44989](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44989)

很好看甜蜜温馨的文，角色个性都很还原，战后Harry把无家可归的Draco捡回家了。起初他们有许多尖锐的碰撞，他们用彼此锋锐的棱角去和对方磨合，吵来吵去的样子非常可爱(超多笑死人的吵架台词)，他们发展慢热，但偶尔互相体贴一下就特别甜宠。很喜欢Draco和Harry的冬青木魔杖很合的这部分。然后Ron超喜欢Draco的料理的部分也很可爱，直接要求别放洋葱之类的理所当然自己会吃Draco料理的态度hhhh 

**65\. Harry Potter and The Silver Ferret | 九深木/易阿木 | 9.5w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5912](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5912)

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=606132>

太太在ETD和JJ都有发这文，没ETD帐号可以去JJ看，不过JJ锁了一章。 

很不错的文，文笔流畅剧情与感情线安排也很好，发生在五年级的故事。被变成雪貂的Draco遇到了Harry，被当成宠物，陪伴Harry这段困难的时期，一边偷学Dumbledore给Harry的特别的魔法笔记上的魔法。 

**66\. Hero-英雄- | 易阿木 | 1.2w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1202113>

一个爱哭的Harry，他不想做所有人的英雄，只想做他爱的人的英雄。很棒的短篇。让Draco好好宠宠辛苦的Harry吧，希望他们都能自由的做自己。 

**67\. 各得其所 | 九深木/易阿木 | 1.6w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7152](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7152)

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1363485>

战后心理病了的Harry吓走了Draco，而自己崩溃了。他们互相以为对方不在乎自己，但最终他们发现了对方对自己的在乎。结局写得不具体，但作者说是HE。短短的文，但能从他们埋藏在伤害或伪装之下对对方刻骨铭心的在乎。 

**68\. Drarry清水无差 | Salvation | Cassis Luna |译 _Runeseer_艾沐 | 8k**

<https://runeseer.lofter.com/post/1f0194d1_12cbb8963>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944251/chapters/44976835>

短篇，算一个故事的片段，没有写后续，但这个片段故事也很好看。 Draco背叛了Voldemort救出了被食死徒折磨重伤的Harry，而他不期待能得到回报，但Harry坚定的安抚了他的恐惧。文笔真好，仿佛能看到颤抖的Draco和温柔拥抱他的Harry。所有人都会爱上这么给人安全感的Harry的>//////<

**69\. Drarry清水无差 | To hurt and heal | Cassis Luna |译 _Runeseer_艾沐 | 3.5w**

<https://runeseer.lofter.com/post/1f0194d1_12cd44a1d>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944560/chapters/44977633>

Draco入Azkaban服刑三个月后状态很差，而Harry放不下他。全文集中在文名的heal的部分，描述Harry如何陪伴Draco恢复，文笔很好，战后许多事变了，但他们的个性依然是他们自己的样子，他们相处的互动很不错。但我总觉得这文像是羽毛，对那些过去的问题轻触即止，没深刻讨论，只有Harry就平静地述说了那些痛苦，把每件事说一遍，好像就可以简单跨过去。文里Draco确实让人心疼，但这里好像在说因为Draco已经受到深刻的后果，所以人们都应该轻巧的原谅一切。虽然文中普通人们没有，但Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly都轻易的把过去翻篇，真心的关心Draco。就算是为了Harry，就算Draco确实并不罪大恶极，就算和解真的很好，但这故事还是让我觉得像是羽毛，漂亮细致，却没有实感、没有touching的感觉、没有价值观的激烈碰撞、想痊愈和解又痛苦的挣扎，尤其在故事里Draco除了忍受可怕的牢狱之灾、说着自己配不上Harry之外，并没有任何其他行动，他只是待在那，让Harry带着自己和众人的好意靠近他，但他并没有自己踏出过一步。战后治愈文里，我还是更爱All Roads Lead Home和The Owl Who Came for Christmas。但也许我不该这样比较，也许是我太苛刻。 

补充一下，这篇文描写Draco的病情和Harry如何应对陪伴他的那部分真的写的超美超好，这篇还是很值得看的。 

**70\. Drarry清水无差 | As we are | MoonytheMarauder1 | 译 _Runeseer_艾沐 | 7.7k**

<https://runeseer.lofter.com/post/1f0194d1_12d96f3d6>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952774/chapters/45000235>

哈哈才抱怨完上篇战后文讨论不够深就看到这篇。不错的短文，战后Harry意外发现Draco是他的灵魂伴侣，他并没有原谅Draco，但他们都认为他们应该试试好好谈谈那些事。文很短，没多少剧情，对那些讨论的描述也没有太多，但他们这样试图坦承、一起去面对经受困难考验、学习成长，在这个过程中得到快乐与满足，这样真的很好。也许有很多更深刻非常多的战后文，但这篇短文也还是挺好的。 

(应该说我喜欢这样两方都有努力的故事，我不相信有人能单纯依靠别人得到救赎，如果一个人从来不自己施力抬起大腿，他永远不能真的前进。上次推文提到的right hand red就是非常经典双方都很努力在前进的故事，真的很喜欢那个长篇，精彩、有趣、脸红心跳又深刻动人。) 

**71\. Drarry清水无差 | Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolution | DellyDaaa | 译 _Runeseer_艾沐 | 11.5k**

<https://runeseer.lofter.com/post/1f0194d1_1c60ecc8e>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292607>

有些艾沐太太翻译的Drarry清水无差文我个人感觉比较偏德哈就没放上来，而这篇我觉得蛮偏哈德的。这篇文超可爱，醉酒的Draco许下了一个新年目标──每日一夸Harry让他爱上自己，而他的朋友们逼他去实践。听起来是Draco要去和Harry调情，但我得说他表现得像青涩的小男孩，而Harry事实上才是那个擅长调情的，几句话就把Draco 撩腿软了(那些话我看着也心动，任谁被那样说都一定会马上融化成糖浆的！) 

**72\. Drarry清水无差 | Oblivious | DellyDaaa | 译 _Runeseer_艾沐 | 1.7w**

<https://runeseer.lofter.com/post/1f0194d1_1c63debce>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292403>

这篇我觉得也很偏哈德，是个文笔非常好的甜饼。 Draco疯狂迷恋爱慕他的傲罗搭档，但他不认为对方有任何可能喜欢自己。还好同样暗恋他的Harry没有像他因为对恋情无望的自卑而智商下线，发现了Draco隐藏的小秘密，并成功把他拐进了怀里和家里。 

**73\. Drarry清水无差 | Celebration of a Confined Celebrity | Dexiha | 译 _Runeseer_艾沐 | 1.8k**

<https://runeseer.lofter.com/post/1f0194d1_1c68e1b17>

很短的小甜饼，Draco想再次向他的丈夫示爱。 

**74\. Drarry互攻 | All Our Secrets Laid Bare | firethesound | 译 Katie | 23.6w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505617?view_full_work=true>

强强文互攻主哈德。德拉科六年的傲罗经历里死了四个搭档。哈利·波特被派去作为他的新搭档，目的是调查其中真相。 

预警:这篇文前面Harry有一个不算有确定关系但感情很好的男友，不过文章很开头他们就和平分手了。这篇文的Draco坚强又脆弱，非常令人心疼，Harry前面常常因迟钝而伤他的心，但Harry完全不渣，他虽然迟钝的欠揍但又真诚的让人总会原谅他的笨拙，他对待Draco是非常真心的，请放心看下去，后面有很多细节都可以看到他真的很暖很用心。这篇文Draco很有能力，而Harry更是强大，且非常努力保护好Draco，当然Draco同样也想保护好Harry。车的部分绝大部分是HD，一次DH，描述很短可跳过。 

非常喜欢这篇文的剧情设定和情节，破解安全屋的训练和环绕Draco的阴谋都非常精彩又紧扣感情线，有许多暗藏的伏笔线索。琐碎的小案件看起来无关紧要，但后来我真喜欢这部分，这里的配角多德森夫人的存在真的很温馨治愈，这么辛苦的Draco有智慧又温柔的她陪伴真好。另外Ron也超好，好喜欢他。 

**75\. "Lettered" & "Lush life" | pir8fancier | 译 [高贵冷艳马尔福](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=532923507) | 译文** **1.6w原文7.7k & 原文7.7k  
  
<https://gaoguilengyanmalfoy.lofter.com/post/1fc3c473_1c9e18f04>  
**

**[https://www.chongya.com/update/87ca49a13fb446ab9dc74ea605387541](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.chongya.com%2Fupdate%2F87ca49a13fb446ab9dc74ea605387541%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0zF3jYSA8jeL737u8sFh5fw1F40Y0bZOSAcme_vYJYEwAHqLlX_STgHBg&h=AT3egzLkSZWSrBvBroukasgI1jESoq8tsVqhchgY9AL36u4-V3TNSEQyOMckCIwRbmxpK4ArnRgEz3df8tIFiCV3IR9rL8XbHO17iQpCI81e7R6RfsXVDJ54nQGThk4yTj4H0gSM7ZdKzu2TXfO8qA) **

<http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=4661>

<http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=13315>

这两篇原文各7.7k，Lush life是Lettered的续作，Lettered已经有翻译版，Lush lifey则还没，期待太太的翻译。这两篇文真的写的超好超精彩，里面的Harry和Draco真的是标准到不能更标准的Glyffindor狮子和Slytherin蛇了。文不长，强烈推荐去看！ 

Lettered是书信体，六年级时Draco匿名和Harry通信的信件。谈论了校园生活、性方面的探索(部分超级火辣R18)，然后还有关于战争、立场、价值观。想像Draco言词能有多犀利刁钻这文就有多精彩。是开放式结局。 

Lush life则提供了它的一种后续(Draco的一种选择)，可能不是所有人都会喜欢这个版本的后续，天性浪漫只爱甜文幸福美好生活的人可能不会喜欢，不过最后是HE。 Lush life是攥紧心脏探讨非常深刻的故事，强烈的感情与各种值得思考的现实问题被绝佳的文笔书写在这短短的文章里，非常推荐一看，但也可以只看完Lettered然后自行为他们想像别的后续。 

而以下涉及轻微剧透，不怕剧透再看。 

延续Lettered，Lush life里他们俩一个抱着满腔爱恨固执冲撞，一个把现实看得透彻而世故逃避。分离多年后面对愤怒质问的Harry，Draco把所有现实、人性和困难如一片锋利的碎玻璃举到他面前挥舞，想逼退他，但Harry顽固地紧握上去，逼Draco去看他那流淌着的炽热血液中无法平息的浓烈爱恨，也在疼痛中去看、去面对、终于去理解了Draco的困难和抉择。最后前路仍不平坦，但因为他们面对与接纳了彼此，所以可以看到一起走下去的希望。 

我不能写更多不然就剧透太多了，真的很希望有人也去看了这篇文，然后愿意和我交流心得啊！ 

**76\. Two Blokes, a Bike and a Biro | yodel | 译 astrologer | 3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6236](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6236)

很可爱的短篇故事，麻瓜研究教授如何征服全校师生包含那难搞的图书馆管理员Draco Malfoy。恩，没错，Draco的竞争心总会让他跟着Harry走。 

**77\. 温暖咒 | 性寒 | 9.5k**

<https://nianqi245.lofter.com/post/1ea87c3c_1c6a222ae>

原本以为是个夫夫甜蜜斗嘴日常文，结果没想到....呜呜呜眼泪不值钱，真的是又刀又美好的绝美文章。 

**78\. Let's Pretend the War Is Over/西线无战事 | pir8fancier | 译 山茶 | 1.3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3857](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3857)

战后Draco被全世界的恶意包裹，因此他坚定地认为前来关心照顾自己的Harry是幻觉不可能是真的。文笔绝佳的好文，能让人跟着Draco感受他对逝去地亲友的感情，和令他陷入分不清现实虚幻的错乱的恐惧不安。Draco非常令人心疼，还好有温柔坚定至极的Harry带着他慢慢触碰、接受富有希望的现实。 

**79\. Dancing Queen | Maya | 译 CV/chervil | 1.3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=270](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=270)

轻松有趣的短篇，喊着自己是异性恋的Harry和Draco两人被Dudley和Blaise分别带到酒吧，而他们根本无法不和对方调情。虽然我很讨厌Harry和Draco用"正常人"这个词来强调他们是异性恋，好像同性恋不是正常人似的，但忍耐了这点后这篇文确实不错。 

**80\. Impending Parenthood and the Pitfalls of Pondering | oldenuf2nb | 译 干戈戚扬 | 5k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7225](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7225)

两个傻爸爸温馨甜蜜的讨论他们还在肚子里的女儿会如何长大，甜！ 

**81\. Like Glass | Goddess Blue | 译 Kogi | 1.8w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=216](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=216)

从小Lucius就教育Draco'爱'是一无是处的脆弱玻璃，是一个人的弱点，是Malfoy必须拔除的东西，而别人的弱点则是Malfoy该善加利用的。这篇Glyffindor们和Draco的关系算十分和缓?里面的学生们都很可爱，很认真的在讨论他们的爱情观并展现了他们的友情。很天真无畏但很真挚的感情。 

**82\. My Muse | Hal | 译 Y·M | 1w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=372](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=372)

Harry为他的心上人画了很多画像，他决定把它们寄给他。很甜蜜浪漫的短篇，把Harry和Draco两个少年的心情描写的很细腻。 

**83\. Give Me a Quiet Mind | calrissian18 | 译 psychen | 3.2w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7857](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7857)

非常好看的麻瓜AU，Draco是Ron的助理，Ron没有Draco就活不下去！但讨人厌的Harry Potter要来抢走他的助理了！这篇Ron和Draco的互动真的超可爱，真喜欢他们这样做好友的样子。这篇前面Harry表现得非常混蛋，但这不是ooc，他其实还是大家认识的那个Harry，只是他太笨了，原因不剧透，请务必看下去！ 

**84\. In the Bleak Midwinter | oldenu2nb | 译 石头 | 1.6w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5473](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5473)

这文好温暖，让人眼眶泛热。 Draco爱他的男友，但圣诞夜当晚他发现他犯了一堆错，他很可能就要失去他的挚爱。爱是真实的，但如何去爱也是需要学习的。真的很喜欢这篇短文，文字完全呈现角色起伏的心情和感受，非常推荐。 

**85\. When hearts are freed | oldenuf2nb | 译 bewitched | 4w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7085](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7085)

战后Draco开了间魔法画廊，而他的一件展品被偷了，首席傲罗Potter主导调查。这篇Harry又苏又强势，Draco很诱但有点被吃太死。他们两个之间的(性)吸引力强到穿透屏幕。满满成年人的调情挑逗，车不长但很香还没有积分限制。不过性以外的交流讨论太少，他们成为了伴侣，但文章不太有呈现他们成为比床伴更进阶关系的要素，有点可惜。 

oldenuf2nb的HD作品数量非常多，包含蛮多人推的if wishes were children，我上面推的Pour Faire un Choix、In the Bleak Midwinter 等，有正剧大长篇也有中篇短篇极短篇、不同类型。这里附两篇专门评论这位作者的HD文的扫文记录，里面介绍了很多她的文，第二篇还有附上星评 

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6101](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6101)

<https://cat-ontheroof.lofter.com/post/1d6fcc6d_123f0e2f>

里面介绍到的文不是每篇都有翻译，但有翻译的大部分可以在ETD搜到。 

附四篇她的小短文(译者都是bewitched，文笔很好): 

**I'll Sing You Lullabies 我会唱歌哄你入睡 | 2k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7611](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7611)

如文名一样非常优美温馨动人的文字，Draco唱歌哄了他的孩子和爱人入睡。 

**Come in from the cold 解冻 | 3k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7402](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7402)

非常治愈的文，Lucius死了，很多话Draco想说但知道无用，他感到冰冻，而他的爱人为他解冻。 

  
**A Hundred Heartbeats | 2k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7393](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7393)

在一百下心跳里看Harry一生重要的事，看他如何爱上那个小混蛋而不愿放手。 

**Draco Malfoy’s eyes | 800**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7604](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7604)

极短而优美的文字看Draco的眼睛在Harry眼里的样子。 

**86\. And an owl named Romeo | Rickey_A | 译 youxiaotutu | 4.7w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6960](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6960)

**It Figures | Rickey_A | 译 youxiaotutu | 2.2w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6942](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6942)

这两篇文都有人推荐过了，但真的很喜欢，所以还是记录一下。都是很可爱的战后认真谈恋爱文，前面那篇的红娘是一只很有个性的猫头鹰Romeo，后面那篇是Ginny。后面那篇确实是Ginny在努力撮合Harry和Draco(当然他们也互相吸引，但Ginny给了犹豫不前的他们不少推力)，而前面那篇比较像Harry一直用Romeo当借口来接近Draco哈哈，也是他这么主动才能把一直想逃跑的Draco抓在怀里。两篇人物都很还原，情绪心境刻画细致，很喜欢他们坦然面对过去以及对彼此的感受。两篇也都有香香的肉渣。 

**87\. check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous | lumosed_quill | 译 Jithal | 1.5w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8259](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8259)

贺尔蒙炸裂的文！怂货Harry痴迷Draco数月不敢行动，他的朋友们决定给他助攻，而他发现Draco也想要他！没有太具体的肉，但这火辣至极的膝上舞可以超越一切！ 

**88\. Loving What May Be Lost | oldenuf2nb | 译 bewitched | 3.6w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7599](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7599)

超推！魔法界不允许同性伴侣结婚和领养小孩，故Draco结合魔法与科学取出他和Harry的基因让Luna作为代理孕母为他们孕育他们自己的儿子Braedon。但魔法界许多人认为这是违反天理伦常的事，使怀孕生子的行为丧失人性，认为拥有两个父亲而没有母亲的Braedon不洁、是畸变、不是真正的人类。 Draco不停收到谩骂、指责、恐吓信件，但他面临的威胁将超出纸张文字... 

这篇文章非常好，文笔绝美内容治愈。里面Draco聪明而坚定，Harry强大而深情，亲人好友们给他们的支持温暖而坚强。而就算在一起多年，Harry和Draco仍然是激情四射的甜蜜火辣couple。他们两人和他们儿子的互动都超甜超温馨。 

这个中篇故事里坏人不怎么样，但它呈现的同性伴侣生养小孩的权力、同性家庭是否是健全的家庭这个议题真的很应该被正视。引用 wayrro 太太的心得："文中报社记者的用词实在不怎么讨喜：「母亲不再重要了？那接下去是什么？再也不需要母亲了？男人怀孩子？」，其实纠结于这些问题的人也不一定懂得母爱是什么。我也很喜欢回应中读者falsetto讲的话：「高尚的从来不是母亲，而是母性」。幸福的家庭为什么一定要一男一女，如果你的定义是如此制式肤浅，那凭什么说这不是爱？ " 

wayrro 太太推荐的文看起来都非常棒：<http://hpdm.weebly.com/harry-potter.html>

有些我还没看过，有些甚至找不到QAQ像是Something Impossible by Cassandra Claire、Harry Potter and the Pottermore Problem by phoenixstrike、A Simple Game by Destiny、Better Together by Tu veux traduire mon histoire和Badger Series by Maya的中译版，如果有人有这些文，拜托联络我！ ！ 

**89\. The Goodness of Their Hearts | taraext | 译 Smile2life+bewitched | 7w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7229](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7229)

大推！虽然可能不一定合每个人的口味，但我个人非常喜欢，看评论区众人也都非常爱这篇文。 Draco战后开了间保全公司，而他接到了保护全英国第一找球手Harry Potter的委托。Harry和Draco之间有非常强大的互相吸引力，但他们的人生有很多各自的问题，Draco不会让他们在这种糟糕的情况下胡乱盲目的搞在一起。故这文里他们关系的进展一点也不平顺，但像剧烈的波浪一样推高又骤然降低如此反覆也是非常精彩的，而他们在这些来回拉扯中更认识了自己，深刻的理解对方，并建立出真正平等且能长远的关系。非常喜欢Draco在Harry最迷茫的时候拒绝成为他的支柱这个决定，一定要看到这里。文字切实地呈现Harry令人心疼且唏嘘的境况，成熟的Draco压抑的矛盾脆弱和挣扎，非常深刻真实。而文中案情的变化和推理很是精彩，Draco的副手Perona这个角色也塑造得很好，强大的女人(抖)，虽然文中说她是Ravenclaw，但我觉得她也非常Slytherin。 

警告：整个文呈现的感觉都是哈德，但有几句互攻肉描写，译者把那几句话用浅黄色写，不去把那几句话反白就看不出来有DH。不吃DH的人请不要为了好奇心去反白。 

**90\. Cerf-Volant.风筝 | 白雾之雾 | 1w+**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12d4615f4>

简介：哈利一觉醒来，发现已经是十九年后，而自己几乎失去了一切记忆。

这是一篇让人感动落泪的绝美文章。相隔数月回顾，看上开头简介立刻想起整篇文的内容，不用重新读一遍当时为他们的美好爱情落泪的感受就已席卷全身，让人心脏发烫。有很多心得想说，有好多文句想贴出来让大家感动，但不想剧透破坏这文的美好，请务必点进去看！ 

**91\. Love's Prattle.情话 | 白雾之雾 | 6k**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12d82b9e9>

简介：十七岁的少年英雄在星际站台上遇见了陪伴他一生的那个沉默的人。

这也是一个一复习就让人立刻泪崩的绝美情深的故事。看到最后似乎会觉得有一点遗憾难过，但请往上滑一段，去看那人理解而深情的告白，就会知道这相伴一生的爱情没有遗憾，它真的太美好。 

**92\. Unique.驯养 | 白雾之雾 | 6k**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12d87bb04>

简介：霍格沃茨大战后，有不少人成了创伤后压力心理障碍症患者，而哈利·波特的恋人马尔福也是其中之一。 

令人难过无力又感动落泪的绝美故事，一个走尽千山万水，一个等待岁月流转，但他们已用爱将彼此驯养，只有对方的怀抱是心之所向。 

**93\. Eyes Like Stars.银河万丈 | 白雾之雾 | 7k**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12df3b585>

简介：哈利·波特想找一个人和他合租，于是他遇到了一位金发房客。 

像秋日温暖的和风、甜甜的温热蜂蜜水的麻瓜AU。 

白雾之雾太太的文全都是深情美好的神仙爱情，上面几篇有编号的是我爱的，而下面几篇也都很喜欢很推荐。 

**Finite Incantatem.破咒 | 1w+**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12d5be917>

简介：德拉科一直喜欢他的哑炮小英雄，他想保护他的英雄，但英雄就是英雄 (平行世界，哑炮哈×巫师德) 

非常甜蜜可爱的文，很推荐一看！ 

**Stand by you.命硬 | 8k**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12d784a0c>

简介：德拉科中了一种不知道什么时候会离世的诅咒，于是哈利向他表白了，希望能在德拉科余下的生命里拥有一场炽热的爱情。 

这是一篇非常深情而温暖的文。 

**Choir.曦光里 | 9k**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12dbd17e8>

简介：救世主哈利·波特出版了一本写着他和一个根本不存在的人相爱的故事 

有些酸涩泛泪的故事。 

**纸鹤、雪鸮与白玫瑰 | 4k**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12dd0380a>

很甜的并肩作战小短篇。 

**Kiseki.奇迹| 9k**

<http://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12da9e9d9>

简介：没有大错的食死徒都被施了遗忘咒后送去了麻瓜伦敦，而执行任务的哈利在那里遇上了他的爱人。 

**94\. The Hogwarts Breakfast Club | 原作未知 | 译 香复 | 1w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3543](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3543)

一个周六，Harry、Ron、Hermione、Draco和Luna被关在变形学教室一起关禁闭，McGonagall教授要他们不能说话，但他们开启了一场非常有意思的谈话。非常有趣又甜又可爱的文。 Luna太还原了，快把我的头笑掉了，其他人也是，都好好笑又可爱。 

**95\. The Next Ten Minutes | Goddess Blue | 译 香复 | 6k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3645](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3645)

深爱Draco的Harry不知为何向他向他提分手，然后又自己失魂落魄，把全校都逼疯了，到底为何他要分手呢？狗血甜蜜小短文，文字非常有趣可爱！ 

附上另一个超可爱有趣的极短篇── 

**SPEW投诉记录 | Rendias | 1.5k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7049](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7049)

**96\. 微光 | 水妖冰蓝 | 3.2w**

<https://shuiyaobinglan.lofter.com/post/30afac0c_1c7478fa6>

Draco背叛了Harry，他忘不了他放不下他，但不觉得自己一生有希望获得原谅。 

文字优美的文，前面有点虐，后面越来越甜。 

**97\. 暗黑童话 | 水妖冰蓝 | 4.3w**

<https://shuiyaobinglan.lofter.com/post/30afac0c_1c6487208>

成为第三代黑魔王的Harry，和身为他手下的Draco。但其实Harry一点都不黑，相反，他在经历全世界的背叛后仍保持了内心的正直，令人心疼又敬佩。这篇的爱情不美好，读起来可能很难受，这是一个有阴错阳差、有一念之间、有误会偏见、缺乏信任的故事，但最后(很后面)他们能坦承，试着弥补破裂的伤痕。 

**98\. 轻语闻波 | eccentric | 6k**

<https://qiaoqiaolaikanwen.lofter.com/post/1f4e41c3_1c75f6cf2>

这篇也超棒！同样是数个月后回顾只看前几行就能想起完整情节发展的好文！很有趣的AU设定，改造特种兵Draco和战神+教官Harry，专属的语言太甜了！短短的文但很精彩让人着迷，跟着Draco的视角所以很多事前面会有疑问，但其实超甜。 

**99\. 糖果奇境 | eccentric | 7k**

<https://qiaoqiaolaikanwen.lofter.com/post/1f4e41c3_1c72e0b6f>

非常可爱甜蜜的文，短暂的回溯之旅（战后-----> 一年级），非真实性双倒带，双视角小甜饼。如果对原著和电影很有遗憾的话一定要看看这个！ 

**100\. 羁绊 | 水妖冰蓝 | 4.2w**

<https://shuiyaobinglan.lofter.com/post/30afac0c_1c66b4440>

很棒的战后文。人们不愿或不在乎他们是否能获得幸福，只管给他们贴上救世主和前食死徒的标签，但他们为对方努力，给了彼此幸福。这篇的Ron和Teddy都好棒！ 


	3. 101-143

**101\. 过往和曾经 | 绝灵 | 6w**

[http://onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6766](http://onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6766)

对于战争不同位置的人不同的角色的挣扎、奉献、牺牲、自私、成长描写得非常深刻的文，让人会为他们流泪、会心疼他们、会敬佩他们，最后为他们微笑祝福的好文。这文里的战争远比原著残酷，从战后Hermione的视角出发，插叙许多战争时的情景，朋友、爱人、家人之间深刻的羁绊，他们的信念。文里角色都很还原，文笔非常好，好像能看到那些痛苦崩溃的少年少女在眼前，然后又可以看到他们如何逼迫自己坚强起来。我认为这是一篇治愈文，它记录了他们的痛苦，也记录了他们如何向前走。尤其番外他们真的好甜，Harry和Draco之间对对方的爱真的让人动容，而这篇文呈现的他们两人的人格特质也是我深爱的，这文里的Slytherin们和Glyffindor们都超迷人。 **超级强推的文！**  
  
  
以下心得有点剧透：

  
在这场残酷的战争中他们不得不变的冷酷，伤害他人更伤害自己，但都是为了他们重视的人。从许多地方都能看到他们内心深处所保留的炽热柔软。也许这文还是太美好了一些，难以想像经历那些绝望可怖痛彻心扉磨灭灵魂的事情后，他们最后还能努力去选择原谅他人和自己，没变成精神病没有黑化疯狂，甚至能在战后还继续努力，继续消弥可能导致更多悲剧的偏见、歧视、和恐惧。为了对方而去原谅自己、努力活下去、努力去给对方幸福真的是太美好的深情了。战争时期便的强势冷硬的Harry令人心疼又着迷，而战后不要脸像只大狗抱着骨头不撒手的他则超甜超暖超可爱。  
看着这文忍不住会去想这世界上还在战争的那些地方，人们是否也这么痛苦绝望或者更甚。衷心希望这世界上所有还在痛苦受难的人们的苦难也能像他们的一样终将过去，人们能得到黎明，安稳和幸福。

  
  
  
  
**102\. Drarry互攻 | At your service为你效劳 | faithwood | 17w**

**[https://pan.baidu.com/s/1vhXtyJ30csmSt07_OFwgMQ](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fpan.baidu.com%2Fs%2F1vhXtyJ30csmSt07_OFwgMQ%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0p5vIS1vYOK1b-gp_v1miYOPYepmXQfp3QL5SQN2LXWEPtSHapFBOakF8&h=AT0CIwYdiVRJsL4RawabELgP6Lv_FNq7UUI-KsvF6rx804Nu0QHaMFHDZoHYo04Wi4GvTN86yGlm5STieEBSpLx9sqmHdJDGlLxB6mzR0ZdWKSUciGMiVGjEaYEXjCMoGWR0SJ2EksG_Haa0FmP1yA) 提取码:k3qo**

战后八年级，互攻偏哈德。  
简介：Hogwarts的学生处于危险之中，Harry坚定地要救所有人。他唯一确定的一点是：Draco Malfoy某种程度上被牵扯进去了。

很精彩的故事，完全猜不出真相，故事是Harry视角，故事逼真细致，阅读体验简直和看HP后面几集原著一样，全程和Harry一起解不出谜团毫无头绪，被各种事件弄得焦躁不安又欲罢不能。最后知道真相时无法抑制地佩服作者的脑洞，而前面所有不合理的一切都完全顺理成章了，作者 真的埋了超多线索。里面配角众多但每个都很鲜活立体又还原，不仅都是重要的线索，也都呈现了HP人物令人喜爱的人格特质(除了几处对McGonagall教授有点不满)。从头开始就能深刻地感受到Harry完全放不下Draco又摸不透自己心事的样子(不过他身边的朋友全都早就看透他了，Ron和Hermione还提醒他要安全性行为hhhhhh)。但缺乏Draco的视角，能猜到他的心情肯定弯曲起伏一堆，但又不甚清晰，当Draco突然主动时我和Harry一样有点吓到hhhhh  
个人感觉整个文都像哈德，但见仁见智，有一段比较具体详细的哈德车，但也有一小段稍微模糊的德哈车(几句话短短的)。不过文里Hermione也认为Harry应该是两人里面那个该负责做保护措施的人hhhhh  
  
  
  
 **103\. 盛夏 by 椰秋柠檬冻(柠檬橙) | 3.8w**

<https://lnlemonlynn.lofter.com/post/1eb8be91_1c8c3db89>   
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=43432](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=43432)

<https://m.chongya.com/update/721d022e672049bc89ce60c07a6fb313>

军训paro，教官哈x新生德(4岁年差)  
非常不错的故事，看那个夏天Draco的心如何在抗拒之中无法控制地被教官Harry勾动、挣扎、沦陷，各种想要对方注意自己的小心思非常细腻可爱，让人想起青春期的暗恋。 Harry很成熟温柔又散发着让人难以抗拒的贺尔蒙。两人互动很甜很暖。  
柠檬橙太太写了很多AU（有的列在后面），每篇都真的很棒！ 不只保有角色们的人格特质，更把每个AU的情境特色发挥得很完美，让两者紧密结合相辅相成，让他们的感情线发展更加精彩又细腻动人！ 推荐都去看看！  
  
  
  
 **104\. The Mark of a Civilised Man 文明人标志 | jamie2109 | 译 莎白 | 3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7312](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7312)

简介：战后十年，Harry和Draco此刻是竞争最高巫师法庭席位的对手，但他们有一致的共同敌人──Dolores Umbridge，试图再次用恐惧和独裁统治魔法世界的癞蛤蟆女人。为此他们达成合作协议，但同时为了选战，不能让彼此陷入对对方的迷恋之中，他们不能有这样的丑闻。

心得：很精彩好看的文，成年的他们努力为自己的支持者负责，同时又无法控制地为对方陷落(他们好撩啊)。文不长，但看完感觉余味无穷。  
  
  
  
 **105\. 致命追逐 | shangjiuli凉九 | 10w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7887](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7887)

这篇文案好长，只撷取部分：  
"个性迥异 致命吸引 战争催熟了一份太过稚嫩的感情  
战争结束 畸形爱情曝露于众 矛盾重重 爱情进入困境" (生子预警)

第一次看的时候只看前面一点，以为就是信任度不足的情侣在吵架的故事而没看下去，但看到推文后去再次去看了，发现这篇文好好看。这篇文呈现了战争时两个少年各自的困难、心情，Slytherin和Glyfindor立场、价值观、做事方法的差异。这个手段尽出Slytherin至极的Draco既迷人又气人又让人心疼。一定要看到后面，挖掘出这小坏蛋隐藏的秘密！  
  
  
  
 **106\. Trainee实习生 | 无人驻地AzovSea | 1.4w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42797](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42797)   
<https://wurenzhudi.lofter.com/post/1d707121_1c878df65>

Summary :前食死徒德拉科被消除记忆，进入麻瓜社会进行为期一年的改造，哈利身为麻瓜实习生德拉科的监护人与考官，有必要对他是否改过自新作出客观评价，首先从他能不能和新室友哈利处理好关系开始吧。  
  
非常喜欢这篇短篇，喜欢这文里的Harry和Draco，觉得Draco如果真的消去记忆待在麻瓜世界应该就会是这个样子，少了对他人的歧视和偏见，但个性依然鲜明，迷人而可爱。  
  
  
  
 **107\. Homecoming | 无人驻地AzovSea | 1.4w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44178](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44178)   
<https://wurenzhudi.lofter.com/post/1d707121_1c8ab8eaf>

Summary：21岁的哈利·波特穿越到了16年后，而他越来越不想承认37岁的哈利·波特是他自己。  
  
叙事方式很特别的一篇文，呈现不同的时空不同的可能性，和更重要的是想去努力改变的Harry的心意。没有多少Harry和Draco互动的直接描述，但很细腻地呈现Harry的感情变化。  
  
  
  
 **108\. Drarry清水无差 | The Bucket List 遗愿清单 | GallaPlacidia | 译 虎斑月亮 | 7w**

<https://overrealism.lofter.com/post/1ec138b4_1c8ef1b39>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44935](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44935)

[https://www.chongya.com/series/4d5e70f4eeb44449a00aaacf1e51ae89](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.chongya.com%2Fseries%2F4d5e70f4eeb44449a00aaacf1e51ae89%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3F6n4swwjn-yQzHgSgCwViu0LS2zxpd-EC4XQ_Fq_e2RzxWVV2AtpYc_s&h=AT0CIwYdiVRJsL4RawabELgP6Lv_FNq7UUI-KsvF6rx804Nu0QHaMFHDZoHYo04Wi4GvTN86yGlm5STieEBSpLx9sqmHdJDGlLxB6mzR0ZdWKSUciGMiVGjEaYEXjCMoGWR0SJ2EksG_Haa0FmP1yA)

简介: 德拉科受到了一个爱情诅咒：如果他不能让哈利·波特在六个月内真心实意地爱上他的话就会死去。显然这不可能会发生，所以他可能要用最后的日子来列一张遗愿清单。踢踏舞班？攀岩？写诗？去当个裸模？ 3P？可卡因？认识一下他的侄子泰迪·卢平？德拉科要尝试所有的一切！  
  
非常喜欢这篇文，非常治愈。这个Draco充满黑色幽默，而被迫接受逐渐逼近的死亡和越来越强烈的生理痛苦让人看到一个坦承、充满人性、为自己爱的人们想了非常多的很温柔的Draco。  
另外很喜欢的点是Harry的感情观，没有毫无来由的爱，成见和不好的过去累积的恶感不能轻易或无缘由消失，但终究能透过努力和更深层的理解与讨论去面对、克服、放下、改变。他不试图忽视问题。而他那样希望是更深刻的、不是喜欢而是因为真实的了解而产生的爱。这很Harry。  
而这文里的Slytherin们全都太暖心了，真的好喜欢他们。  
  
  
  
  
 **109\. Partner | 椰秋柠檬冻 | 5.4w**

<https://lnlemonlynn.lofter.com/post/1eb8be91_1c7e18c68>

<https://m.chongya.com/series/96b425048718409ba8e8341289f2e625>

Summary：Draco和Harry作为霍格沃茨特工学院里不同院系的尖子生从一年级起就针锋相对，但是Dumbledore校长却让他们在七年级时共同参与一件针对Malfoy姨妈家的任务作为毕业考核。  
超好看的特工paro，任务情节本身就非常细致精彩，又紧扣感情线，把他们的特质和心情感情都表现得很出采！作者自己说有ooc，但我完全不觉得，这文里的他们非常他们！也许这里Draco不太怂，但在这文的背景下很合理，而且他在感情上也还是不太勇敢hhhhh还有一大堆自己的小算盘，真的是可爱又欠揍的Slytherin小蛇。而这个Harry也超棒的，不能剧透他做了什么，但总之他帅到让人想冲上去跟他表白。还有火辣的PWP番外，这文真的不管在剧情、恋爱、激情等方面都让人非常满足。  
  
  
  
  
 **110\. I'll see you tomorrow | ハジメ | 3.1w**

<https://akbnru.lofter.com/post/245558_1c86ace8c>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696118>

这个杀手paro太精彩刺激了，精炼又诙谐的文字让人看得欲罢不能。里面玩很多梗，虽然我不太看那些电影不完全懂那些梗，但看着Harry、Draco互呛，Luna插花，一起懵翻Cedric真的很有趣，好想再多看更多他们的对话or任务日常。

而这文里Harry和Draco的互动暗藏了很多线索，不过他们仍然可以超越人们的想像！

  
  
  
  
  
**111\. 当我们打排球时他们在打什么 | 椰秋柠檬冻 | 2w**

<https://lnlemonlynn.lofter.com/post/1eb8be91_1c800ef07>

<https://m.chongya.com/update/8a5aca58a1e54a3ca41461558ee5d1a2>

前面脑内剧场多到有些痴汉，还制定勾引计画的小两伙可爱炸了。但这不只是小小甜萌文，更是一场青春青涩却真挚的恋爱，一个一个吻计着数也计着他们感情的每个细腻的变化，非常喜欢！

  
  
  
  
**112\. 当我们谈论合奏时他们在谈什么 | 椰秋柠檬冻 | 1.3w**

<https://lnlemonlynn.lofter.com/post/1eb8be91_1c7cedbb2>

<https://m.chongya.com/update/4946083c88b245a5a912ea4d62df48fe>

摇滚歌手和小提琴家的曲折的甜密恋爱故事。闹别扭的他们超可爱。  
  
  
 **113\. 几个哈德或Drarry清水无差小甜饼**  
  
 **援兵 | revenzori | 1.5k**  
<https://revenzori.lofter.com/post/3ba6c9_1c8d25de2>  
非常甜的短篇小甜饼，但很他们。  
  
 **The True Veela Story一个真实的媚娃故事 | faithwood | 译 Alivia | 1.5k**  
<https://shupiandangao.lofter.com/post/1f62aeff_1c8cb5dfe>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5982](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5982)  
心得：哈哈哈哈哈。 (总之自己去看)  
  
 **求偶式追星 | Schwarz | 1.3w**  
<https://falltimeriver.lofter.com/post/2023c88e_1c68076d1>  
明星互粉小甜文。这类追星恋爱文很多，但这个Draco特怂，看到偶像表现都和别人不一样hhhh  
  
 **A Scarf for Harry 给哈利的围巾 | kitty_collab (kitty_fic) & Vaysh | 译 | 浮尘 | 4.3k**  
<https://ingentingfanns.lofter.com/post/1d2218fc_1c78e1445>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540750>  
简介：莫丽·韦斯莱在教德拉科怎么做针织。  
很温馨的文，甜甜的。因为一句简单的话就想歪到那种画面的Draco好可爱hhhhhh  
  
  
  
 **114\. 几个哈德豪车**  
  
 **Good Talk, Potter. | loveglowsinthedark | 译 psb3w | 1.2w**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42422](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42422)  
Dirty talk 强炸了的豪车，针锋相对的车，不能更火辣了。  
  
 **This Christmas, I Give You My Everything | loveglowsinthedark | 译 psb3w | 1w**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41951](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41951)  
双傲罗搭档，互相压抑爱意多年，终于谁都压不下去了。火辣炸天的露天车(在重机上)。  
  
 **Instruction For A Misplaced Slytherin | bixgirl1 | 译 psb3w | 1.5w**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41925](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41925)  
Draco看到Harry想把按摩棒放到屁股里(放心这是哈德没有德哈，他没有真的放进去)，惊讶发现这人没有用润滑剂和扩张的知识。而Harry要求他示范教学。心机哈。非常色情的文。  
  
 **Phone!sex arc 1: 【Cellular Lover】 | enchanted_jae | 译 干戈戚扬 & shikitty**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7023](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7023)  
想打电话对Ron恶作剧的Harry拨错电话，而展开了他完美的性生活。 20章，每章都不长但每章都有车，香到炸，管饱。  
  
 **特别审讯 | DM生病吃药**  
<https://heixiaofa.lofter.com/post/30a50b84_1c905e938>  
囚犯哈x军官德，完全戳中喜好香辣至极  
  
  
  
 **115\. Drarry清水无差 | One Secret | 长安瑶 | 3w**

<https://29526808.lofter.com/post/1f3db2af_1c8c65c84>

很美的文，一场犯罪阴谋将Harry和Draco扯入一场虚假的爱恋，但如果里面有一人的双眸早在多年之前便落在对方身上呢？  
因为作者直接再文章开头写了，这里就也写了：这文正文是BE，但有一个HE番外，不过HE番外是他人视角。  
不管番外，正文虽然是BE，但真的很美，美到让人相信有时候只是一个回眸，一声低语，却筑成一生眷恋。(最后这句来自文里)  
  
  
  
 **116\. Drarry清水无差 | Scents of Sleepless Nights 不眠之息 | eleventy7 | 译 浮尘 | 4.4k**

<https://ingentingfanns.lofter.com/post/1d2218fc_1c75a4df2>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540870>

一个宛如萧瑟的秋风吹过，却在人心上留下深刻印痕的文。  
我无法说明这故事为何让我印象深刻，可能就像文里Draco无法说明为何他会把毕业后和Harry Potter仅有的三次一面之缘记到他死亡为止。  
  
  
  
  
 **117\. 用泰坦尼克号打开——-一个马尔福留给我们一个故事 | 庆祝无意义 | 1.1w**

<https://shangui733.lofter.com/post/1fa2a552_1c6f912b9>

<https://www.chongya.com/update/0cb27d230e604649b3cf2e664fb2403a>

德拉科马尔福写给养子的最后一封信，告诉他他一直好奇的那个他床头照片里的男人是谁。那是一个短短的只有几日的故事，却长长的被无限喜悦与浪漫所填满。那久远的回忆里，一个傲慢怯懦孤独的小少爷如何遇上、喜欢上、深爱上另一个落魄钢琴少年，被巨细靡遗的述说在文字之上。光从文字就能知道那个神秘的少年在小少爷眼里是多么阅历丰富令人倾慕，如何像大海又像暗流，像阳光又像星辰。  
文笔极佳，细腻真挚动人，非常美好非常浪漫又非常催泪的故事，当我写这些心得时仍无法停止落泪。 **强推！**

**118\. 未生 | 庆祝无意义 | 4w**

<https://shangui733.lofter.com/post/1fa2a552_1c6472906>

<https://www.chongya.com/series/0104b100a5ff43b2bf3dc5a16c413f0a>

麻瓜au ，小少爷哈利/ 家庭教师德。这篇年下很好看，披着绵软温顺羊皮的狼崽子Harry，以退为进，得寸进尺，太可了！文中Draco很令人喜欢，有许多思量，又有许多坚持和努力。故事情节和Harry的成长都非常棒。  
  
  
  
 **119\. the misadventures of draco malfoy, ferret | sabershadowkat | 译bewitched | 3.9w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7131](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7131)

这篇的设定很多人觉得雷，我一开始也觉得，但看到几次推文后忍不住去看，发现很好看。设定是真的很微妙，作者脑洞惊人，德拉科被变成雌性雪貂，还被跟真公雪貂配种怀了雪貂宝宝，很多人觉得这超雷的，但这只是很前面的部分，我觉得怕雷可以直接跳过，跳到从怀孕的雪貂Draco去到Harry身边那里开始看。他到Harry身边之后的故事真的很好看，Draco真心很爱他的雪貂孩子们，对Harry的感情转变也写得很细腻。角色们的个性很还原，Draco和Harry和雪貂宝宝之间的互动非常有爱，他们之间的感情写得很真挚动人。一开始想以雪貂宝宝作为借口来各种勾引Harry的Draco十分可爱。

  
  
  
**120\. Malfoy Came To Stay | amorette (MariannaMerlo) | 译 海怪 | 9k**

<http://smonster.weebly.com/malfoy-came-to-stay.html>

简介： Harry收留了Draco，直到对方的生活步入正轨。然后，Draco试图离开，而Harry不让他走。  
他们俩人吵吵闹闹的，却是最适合对方的。甜甜温馨的短篇。  
  
  
  
 **121\. Drop Dead Gorgeous | Maya | 译 海怪 | 21.6w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7935](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7935)   
<http://smonster.weebly.com/drop-dead-gorgeous.html>

**这是一个稀有的杰出的虐Harry文！强推！**

简介：Harry和Draco同为傲罗部谁也不想搭档的人，被迫成为彼此的搭档，却发现他们的合作成功的惊人，成为了最佳傲罗。然而当Harry意识到他爱上Draco时，却得知Draco有深爱的女人。接着几年他都只能隐藏自己的感情，看着他最好的搭档为他的女友爱得痴狂。接着突然Harry被宣布拥有Veela血统，他疯狂的Veela魅力影响到了他们的工作，一切事情都变得更加困难。

心得：这个故事真的写得很棒，是Harry视角，在当下的时间线和他的回忆穿插，慢慢揭露Harry怎么爱上Draco，那爱如何越来越深刻入骨，又让他痛苦欲狂，Veela的能力又如何让情况变得更艰难。  
这篇文的感情线上非常虐Harry，(也有点虐Draco)，但Draco幽默到有点疯疯的，情节上又穿插不少荒谬好笑的事(虽然对Harry来说不是)，让故事还是以一种比较轻松诙谐的方式呈现。  
故事里的案件们凸显了两人的性格，和他们对彼此的重视和付出，而里面配角们也都超棒！非常可爱的Slytherin和Glyffindor们(有拆罗赫)。  
  
有另一篇姊妹篇《The Way We Get By》是以Draco的视角描述他们前几年搭档的事情，解释了一些事情和让Drop Dead Gorgeous混乱的时间线变清晰，但没有写到Harry被宣布拥有Veela血统后的事。  
<http://smonster.weebly.com/the-way-we-get-by.html>  
个人感觉可以先看Drop Dead Gorgeous，剧情和情感张力会更强烈，但如果实在被穿插的时间轴弄糊涂了，可以去看看The Way We Get By。  
  
  
  
  
 **122\. The Care and Management of Volatile Veelas | dracogotgame | 译 没救了 |** 原文完结1.2w词 翻译没翻完

原文：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617205>  
翻译：<http://gongzixue841.lofter.com/post/1e9092a2_127faf01> (翻了2/3，分成3篇，后两篇可从译者主页找到)

Harry在他家院子的大树上捡到一只Veela。互动非常可爱温馨的文，这个作者的文章都很温暖，非常推荐！  
  
  
  
  
 **123\. Dating 约会 | 今天绝美CP产粮了吗 | 2.7w**

<http://morning589.lofter.com/post/3096e0f2_1c6865e9d>

<https://m.chongya.com/update/8dd667d1aaa340a9b383cc872cbd81f7>

简介：战后、已毕业背景。 Harry和Draco每次和其他人约会都会和对方互换身体，他们为此吵吵嚷嚷，气得要命，但最终，这件事只剩下一个解决方法。  
非常可爱的文，刚入坑时就爱上的一篇文，吵吵闹闹的互动中看到他们是最吸引彼此的那一个。  
  
  
  
  
 **124\. 莫长歌太太的短篇**

每篇都是几k字的甜齁小短篇，轻松可爱。

 **傲罗的择偶倾向调查表** (真香二人组)  
<https://yeyuwenling469.lofter.com/post/1eee19ad_12e0c3f36>

 **一位婚姻事务司司长的自述** (明撕明秀)  
<https://yeyuwenling469.lofter.com/post/1eee19ad_12e1b3770>

 **那是我的公主** (几百岁未成年龙Harry需要抢一位公主)  
<https://yeyuwenling469.lofter.com/post/1eee19ad_1c76df593>  
  
  
  
  
 **125\. Mizu太太的短篇**

Mizu太太的短篇里他们都非常的生动立体鲜活真实，能感受到他们之间真切的感情。  
放了我最喜欢的三个故事，前两个是比较温馨轻松的故事，最后一个故事是现实向有些哀伤的，全都超好看，还有其他也很不错的文可以自行到太太主页去看。  
  
 ***Sekiro 系列  
Sekiro | 4.8k**  
<https://river-r.lofter.com/post/260164_1c652dc1d>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383057>  
傲罗哈x治疗师德。同居或结婚后，你天天都会想杀夫。  
  
 **疤头你还是回去念一年级吧 | 3.7k**  
<https://river-r.lofter.com/post/260164_1c66a69d7>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384704>  
Sekiro同系列。 Harry把Draco正在熬的还童水打翻。  
  
 **一起职灾 | 2.5k**  
<https://river-r.lofter.com/post/260164_1c67392b2>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384764>  
Sekiro同系列。 Harry出任务受的伤让他的治疗师老公笑得停不下来。  
  
 **Something Just Like This | 1.1k**  
<https://river-r.lofter.com/post/260164_1c6779232>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384788>  
Sekiro同系列。 「Just you, Harry. Not the chosen one.」  
  
 ***New Rules | 1.2w**  
<https://river-r.lofter.com/post/260164_1c6ad1f56>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712257>  
很好看的带球跑甜文。  
番外：<https://river-r.lofter.com/post/260164_1c6b51ef6>  
和孩子争宠的Harry。  
  
 ***Symphony | 1.8w**  
<https://river-r.lofter.com/post/260164_1c6d78567>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069812>  
麻瓜AU，故事开始在1950s(同性恋是犯罪的时代)，他们的感情非常美好，但现实环境如此残酷。

**126\. Nobody's Ever Died of A Broken Heart | Frayach | 译 Dumplindor | 1.8w**

<https://palepureporn.lofter.com/post/1cadc980_5f1ddef>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222219>

**Summary: Harry负着悲伤的重担，在记忆与遗忘间步履蹒跚。  
强推！必看！！！！** (但如果已经有忧郁抑郁等等倾向请不要看)。我不会说话，所有推荐语都配不上这篇文。

"他们说悲伤分为五个阶段：否认，愤怒，徘徊，沮丧，和接受……"

这是我看过把失去挚爱的痛苦写得最真实的故事，神仙的文字把深刻的爱和悲伤凝结成电影，单纯、朴实却细腻的情节，完美的运镜、影像、和配乐，所有一部好电影需要的要素全被文字展现。我想不起哪部电影比这悲伤得更深入骨髓、浸透每一颗细胞。

悲痛过度就好像无法再流出泪水，好像能行走却失去感觉，好像听不到任何声音和看到任何色彩，所由一切都像空气一样无色无味，好像一切正常，却甚至无法呼吸。  
  
  
  
  
 **127\. Drarry互攻 | All Our New Years | frayach | 译 Dumplindor | 4.3k**

<https://palepureporn.lofter.com/post/1cadc980_4fc2adf>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239361>

Summary: 在度过了许多个没有彼此相伴的新年夜后，他们终于走到了一起  
非常喜欢这篇，真的是神仙写文神仙翻译。短短的故事书写下他们走过长路最后发现灵魂的归所。渐渐成熟的男人们和他们渐渐成熟的感情。  
PS.这篇文的评论区好多评论好会写hhhh  
  
  
Dumplindor太太翻译的文真的都超美，文笔令人赞叹，之前推的check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous(有火辣膝上舞的那篇)也是他翻的，(太太在ETD帐号是Jithal)。  
太太下面这几篇翻译也翻得非常好，但故事本身没那么合我个人的口味，可以参考简介自行考虑阅读  
  
 **Drarry互攻 | Black's Dictionary: The H/D Edition | Frayach | 4.8k**  
<https://palepureporn.lofter.com/post/1cadc980_a3ccf93>25个法律条文25个段子(含肉)。文笔、文章结构非常好，感情张力很强，但是是婚内出轨。  
  
 **The Painted Malfoy | crazyparakiss | 5k**  
<https://palepureporn.lofter.com/post/1cadc980_11cb5d88>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204663>  
Summary: 某天晚上，Harry被一个多年未曾听到过的声音唤醒。他惊讶地发现Malfoy出现在了他的一幅肖像画里。 (有隔着画布的肉)  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | All You've Ever Dreamed Of | frayach | 3k**  
<https://palepureporn.lofter.com/post/1cadc980_58ac8b2>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239982>  
文笔极佳的故事，但是是深柜非HE。  
  
 **You Look So Fine | michi_the killer | 2.5w**  
<https://palepureporn.lofter.com/post/1cadc980_90c0a32>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312864>  
Draco是Veela，是真吃活人肉的Veela，而Harry黑化没有阻止他。这文里Draco毒舌得非常有魅力。整篇文文字绝强，把泥泞污秽的情景写出血腥的美感，但重口尺度还是超过我个人的承受能力。这篇未成年绝对不能看。  
  
  
  
  
 **128\. 意识谐波 | Talizora | 译 yashaismyname | 4w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637030>

战后Hogwarts八年级学生在学习心灵交流的魔咒，教授把平时关系差的人分在一组，而Draco Malfoy在一般魔咒效果理应要消失的数小时后仍可听到他搭档Harry Potter的脑内心声，他觉得这太有趣了，他要把Potter的大脑搅得一团糟。  
非常精彩的故事，两人在大脑里的各种争执、取乐都超有意思。有很火辣的两人各自的脑内性幻想，也有真实的肉，但也有Harry自己去419的情节(描述很短但会介意的人还是自行注意避雷。)  
  
  
  
  
 **129\. Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath) | GuardianMira | 译 yashaismyname | 1.9w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695541>

看过写最好的花吐症，这个Draco太让人欣赏了。  
  
  
  
  
 **130\. Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy失眠的二三事 | queenofthyme | 译 穗穗平安x | 9k**

<https://sspingan.lofter.com/post/1cd6e59c_10d9546a>

原文：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899334>

战后八年级Harry被分到和Draco Malfoy同一间寝室，Malfoy半夜总是不停翻身吵得Harry也无法睡觉，但一天Harry发现Malfoy误睡到他床上后这情况居然神奇地解决了。  
非常可爱好看的文，偷枕头套的Draco太可爱了。  
  
  
  
  
 **131\. 一个忧伤者的求救 | M | 8.3k**

<https://harryanddraco.lofter.com/post/1d41f37c_111721ef>

心理医生视角。战后工作顺心家庭美满的救世主总是想自杀。  
文笔极佳的文，可以感受到那浓烈窒息的感情和绝望的无力。  
  
  
  
  
 **132\. Sex On Fire | gypsyflame | 譯 五斗菜 | 2w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8183](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8183)   
<https://yashibb.lofter.com/post/382d4e_80a54e4>

傲罗Harry因任务而有严重的烧伤，他的治疗师是Draco Malfoy。这篇文很治愈，为了克服有求必应是大火造成的恐火症而成为烧烫伤专家的Draco超令人喜爱的。文里的Harry也很棒，非常还原，顽固莽撞又真诚直来直往。他和Ron的友情真好，Draco能再次遇见他也真好。  
  
  
  
  
 **133\. Drarry清水无差 | Away Childish Things | letteredlettered | 小粥 | 25w**

<https://shahuhuporridge.lofter.com/post/1fec798a_1c6531e19>   
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105368/chapters/47625889>

**强推！** 这篇是获得2018 Drarry同人文奖的最佳小说 (Best Drarry Fics 2018)的文，超级精彩好看，长篇翻译终于完结(感谢翻译太太！劳模呀！)可以来推文了！

战后十多年，傲罗Harry意外变成小孩，Draco必须帮他。

这篇文案件设计非常细致惊人，故事剧情和两人的互动、感情发展紧密相扣，每个配角出场的时间都不算多，但都不是那种标签式的平面角色，而都有他们独特的人格特色、立场、观点、存在于主角生活中或故事情节中重要的节点。而两个主角的性格描写得非常深刻细腻，他们都有他们各自的问题，过往，动荡的情绪，对自我与他人的质疑。他们的互动充满各种碰撞，说是慢热但更像是隔着一层怎样都戳不破的窗户纸用力拉扯、互殴、再胆怯地偷偷地试探着相拥、亲吻。  
文里Draco因为成长过程而产生的深柜、强烈的自我否定情节，还有前食死徒身分造成的各种压抑困境。  
这文中两人轮流去拉起对方，成年时的Draco成熟稳重做的非常好，Harry在面对自己和对方则都有他的固执和笨拙，但非常真实，也看的出来他很努力。这文真的非常细腻，仿佛能看到过往人生在他们两个身上刻下的每一道伤疤与皱折，让人看到很多事情没能那么轻易跨越，很多事情有多层意义和视角，他们掌心上的、躯体上的、眉头上的细纹都值得细细摩娑描绘，仔细的去从他们的角度感受。  
  
  
  
  
 **134\. ROT IN HELL | 小粥 | 1w**

<https://shahuhuporridge.lofter.com/post/1fec798a_1c7098d19>

题目的意思是，在地狱里腐烂。战后Draco嫁给魔法部高官(私设人物)并怀孕，与妻子Ginny因工作而远距离分居的Harry被派去保护他。  
作者说是超长记梗或详细大纲还不算成品，但我觉得已十分好看。角色的情感转变是复杂又细腻的。  
如作者说的，大家都是成年人，没有一个是傻白甜。有婚内出轨，他们没有把错误合理化，只是在挣扎中做出了自己的选择，就算是地狱也是他们的选择。  
  
太太写的 **《迷情剂乌龙》** 也很好看，是个3k短篇校园甜文。  
<https://shahuhuporridge.lofter.com/post/1fec798a_1c82baa45>  
  
  
  
  
 **135\. Cups太太的短篇**

都是Drarry清水无差，文风温馨有趣可爱。这里列四篇，还有好几篇也都很好看，可以自行到太太主页去看。  
  
 **非典型性花吐症 | 5.8k**  
<https://cuups.lofter.com/post/200e090d_1c7792980>  
很有趣的短篇甜文，在这里花吐症不是大家拼命要治好的绝症，而是梦寐以求想要得到的hhhh而Draco身为"助患"医生，需要研究如何让病人增加获得花吐症的机率，而他的研究对象是救世主。  
  
 **Zero | 6.5k**  
<https://cuups.lofter.com/post/200e090d_1c8111c9f>  
战后傲罗与治疗师，梦游的救世主，作者说这是一个关于0度的故事，但这故事超级暖又甜的。  
  
 **摄魂怪之吻 | 3.8k**  
<https://cuups.lofter.com/post/200e090d_1c7eac26c>  
Summary：变成摄魂怪的德拉科要去亲救世主，然后他就变回了德拉科，并且必需面对对方就在他嘴下的事实。  
  
 **Golden Ashes | 6.7k**  
<https://cuups.lofter.com/post/200e090d_1c7ab8983>  
Summary：霸气的破特在圣芒戈赖账，完全不管阴森森的马尔福院长有什么意见。  
  
  
  
  
 **136\. Nuit太太的短篇**

Nuit太太写了不少短篇，都算是比较常见的狗血老梗hhhhh故事都完整可爱。  
  
 **你瞒我瞒 | 1.5w**  
<https://1996324.lofter.com/post/1d2b8610_12b5c0bbf>  
Draco被催促去接近他的死对头，和他建立友好关系，借Harry的身份来保护自己家族的庄园和财产不被查封吞并。  
心机哈x成熟有原则德  
  
 **失忆症 | 9k**  
<https://1996324.lofter.com/post/1d2b8610_eee26f89>  
26岁的傲罗Harry受伤失忆以为自己还在16岁，惊讶发现死对头竟然和他结婚7年了，但他这个老公怎么对他这么冷淡？  
  
 **无独有偶 | 2w**  
<https://1996324.lofter.com/post/1d2b8610_12c64c21a>  
ABO带球跑。  
  
  
  
  
 **137\. Expectent | loveglowsinthedark | 译 psb3w | 10.7w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41937](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41937)

狼人哈x媚娃德，生子，满满的孕期车(车的数量有点数不清)。人物非常个性鲜明，他们总是吵架吵得火爆，床上干架也干得火爆(好像不只在床上?)，我看得总担心孩子会不会受伤hhhhh但越吵越了解彼此，伤害之后会懂得对方的伤痛，懂得去珍惜。  
  
  
  
  
 **138\. 治愈巫师伤痛的101种方法 | who_la_hoop | 译 psb3w | 10.7w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42427](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=42427)

战后总是做恶梦的Draco依照母亲买的心理学书籍的指示写信给让他生气的人，但没打算寄出的骂人信却意外被寄出去了。  
非常可爱的治愈文，很喜欢文里的他们。不只Draco和Harry都太可爱，互动超有趣超甜，Snape教授也实在太让人喜欢了。  
  
  
  
  
 **139\. psb3w太太翻译的其他短篇**

全都超好看的。两人各种互动，有不少吵吵闹闹斗智斗勇，但又超级甜。这里放几篇，还有更多可以在ETD上看。  
  
 **Some Dance to Remember, Some Dance to Forget. | loveglowsinthedark | 1w**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41926](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41926)  
写得非常好的假戏真做爱情故事。个性很他们。而这么合得来的他们怎么可能不爱上彼此呢？  
  
 **Show me | loveglowsinthedark | 1.3w**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41930](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41930)  
战后八年级，Harry教Draco守护神咒。很喜欢这篇里他们这样聊了很多各自的事情，他们真好。  
  
 **I see you 我眼中的你 | loveglowsinthedark | 1.2w**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41929](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41929)  
Draco对自己产后的身材不安而逃避和Harry亲热。  
  
 **借来的勇气，偷来的吻。 | loveglowsinthedark | 2k**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41934](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41934)  
很可爱的小甜饼。  
  
 **Say It Now | 原作? | 8k**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41932](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41932)  
真的床头吵架床尾和哈哈哈哈。香辣好吃！  
  
 **Everything I can't say+All the Things I Can Scream | 原作? | 1.6w**  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php? ... &extra=page%3D2](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41927&extra=page%3D2)  
战后八年级恋爱文。 Hermione超棒，好喜欢她。  
  
  
  
  
 **140\. 废墟之上 | はんげ.冰 | 1.6w**

<https://bing4682.lofter.com/post/1ea1866e_1c64c0aaa>

<http://www.mtslash.me/thread-308167-1-1.html>

年上十岁年龄差 执事哈x少爷德  
真实笑容下层层叠叠的谎言，狡猾谎言下压抑不住的真情。残酷的现实、被迫成熟的果实，非常精彩迷人的故事。还有超级香的肉，腹黑执事吃多汁美味的小少爷。  
  
  
  
  
 **141\. Culaccino | はんげ.冰 | 1w**

<https://bing4682.lofter.com/post/1ea1866e_12e1ebee8>

一次吵架之后，Draco带着相机独自踏上万里之遥的旅途，在旅程中回顾他和Harry一路走来的恋情。  
非常细腻的文，很美的文字写出那些战争遗留在两人身上心里的痕迹，写出他们战后如何靠近，如何挤进对方心里，把其他东西挤开，占据那独特的位置。真的能感觉到坐在火车车厢看着窗外景色却越来越思念对方的Draco的心情。  
  
  
  
 **142\. 非典型婚姻 | はんげ.冰 | 1.5w**

<https://bing4682.lofter.com/post/1ea1866e_1c826c155>

<http://www.mtslash.me/thread-308147-1-1.html>

缉赣毒警Harry x 文物修复师Draco。 PTSD精分Harry。非常有张力的故事，这个Harry和这个Draco都太太太迷人了，他们的魅力让人晕眩沉醉，而他们又天生雕刻成和对方相契合的样子，严丝合缝，没有车却散发着像真枪实弹干上般的热浪。看着个故事好像在喝甜美的酒，心跳鼓动血液加速，但脑袋醺热。  
  
  
  
  
 **143\. 破碎之冰 | はんげ.冰 | 2w**

<https://bing4682.lofter.com/post/1ea1866e_1c8f2851c>

<http://www.mtslash.me/thread-312070-1-1.html>

义.军首领哈x夺位贵.族德。伪装站街实骗精，带球跑。  
这篇超及精采绝伦，一种时代的背景感扑面而来，剧情紧凑精彩，人物细致动人，吹爆太太神仙文笔，可惜太太被屏重发导致热度很低。


	4. 144-200

**144\. Drarry清水无差 | Letters From No One 神秘来信 | Dami Enn | 译 浮尘 | 13.2w**

<https://ingentingfanns.lofter.com/post/1d2218fc_1c63dd93e>

简介：哈利收到一封一个七岁男孩的来信。信中，男孩请求他帮忙除掉自己床底的怪兽。那有什么问题？ ——这封信有十五年了，而那个寄信人，不是别人，正是德拉科·马尔福。

这篇文超级好看！热度那么低真的太可惜了，拜托大家去看，给译者红心蓝手！译者翻译的真的超认真，很多角色们在开的玩笑不了解文化根本看不懂那些梗或双关语，译者都非常努力去找到真正的意思。有些东西译者还找了图片给大家看，真的超级用心！译者的文笔也很好，整个文看下来很舒适，让人沉迷于那非常可爱的角色和时悬疑时甜蜜的气氛里。  
这文译者标的分类有：悬疑/非常可爱/有些部分很搞笑/有些部分让人心碎/有些部分还有点血腥恐怖/HE。不知道是不是血腥恐怖的标签吓退了些人，但这文的血腥恐怖仅限于出现在那些奇怪的信件里，请大家千万别紧张，看下去就对了，相信真相会让人惊讶但绝对不是可怕的！  
这篇文真的很悬疑，它不是只有一个案件或悬疑点，而是由非常多个组合而成，解开一个常常会发现新的疑点，到后面可能有会发现前面解开的疑点还有更多的意义，真的很精采！而这些悬疑的事件都紧扣着Harry和Draco的感情线，呈现了他们对对方的情感，也让他们对他们之间的关系，自己的态度(隐瞒或坦白、信任)等有很多思考。这是我非常喜欢这篇文的一大主因，和那"让人心碎"的部分也有关系，过去的事情让他们两人的关系有很多隐藏的不稳定因素，但这篇文里他们非常认真的去面对了那些事，两人都在前进，真的很棒，Harry想通的那边说的话真的让人超级感动。 (所以我觉得心碎只有很小点，这文其实很治愈。)  
而这文真的是非常可爱的，超爱这篇文里的Harry，各种超痴汉的心声和举动hhhhh而他和Draco两人个性真的很还原，鲜活立体真实，各有很丰富的面向，而两个人暧昧期和交往后互相刺来刺去的对话或各种甜蜜互动真的让人嘴角压不下去，他们有各自的不安，但都努力珍视、宠着对方。  
文里的配角们也都非常让人喜爱，尤其是Teddy，超爱这个甜蜜小男孩，很喜欢Harry、Draco和他的互动。这文里还有两个非常搞笑的小东西，超可爱。 **强推！**  
  
  
  
 **145\. He was He and I was Bunny | bryoneybrynn | 英文3.7w词**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895723/chapters/8712883>

Summary:战后八年级，Harry在寻求一种逃脱，而Draco在寻求朋友，那么这只小黑兔会不会解决两人的问题了？

这篇虽然Harry的阿尼玛格斯是毫无威胁性的小兔子，但他只是倾听者而非需要保护者，他的个性一点也不软，在想清楚自己的心意后很坚定地展开行动。  
很喜欢这篇文，虽然它模式好像和what this cat knows有点像，但我更喜欢这篇里较强势主动的Harry和他们两人之间的互动方式。 What this cat knows在lofter上艾沐太太有翻译，是很优秀的Drarry清水无差文，但里面阿尼玛格斯型态是小黑猫的Harry性格明显偏软，且有明显人设很苏的Draco单向保护Harry的情节。 He was He and I was Bunny剧情算是单纯，但写了很多两人各自内心的想法，两人的互动感觉很平等，是一种两人都很愉悦的互相依靠依赖，是无比吸引自己的人又是知己，不是谁在单向照顾谁。（简单说就是what this cat knows里小黑猫Harry就真的是小黑猫，He was he and I was bunny里小黑兔Harry则是披着兔皮的狮子）  
另外这篇Harry和Slytherin低年级学生的互动非常可爱温馨，Draco个性很还原，就是那个刺一堆，很尖锐，缺点不会改，但让人无法不喜欢的Draco。

警告：CP作者标Harry/Draco，有明确哈德性行为描写，但Draco有碰触Harry后面，自行考虑避雷。  
另外Harry探索性倾向有和Charlie有很多接吻，而前半部Draco和Blaise有藕断丝连的性关系，前期Harry作为兔子还看了他们做爱好几次。但当然这文里Blaise就是可怜的炮灰，被醋哈非常嚣张地宣示主权示威(虽然Draco本来就已经推开Blaise了)。  
  
  
  
 **146\. Ancient Echo | Kanra. | 1.5w**

<http://artemace.lofter.com/post/1f4011c0_ef164f7c>

Draco的是几百年前就已经死去的幽灵，三人组从古灵阁逃出来之后Harry被龙甩到了原著他们掉落的湖里，而另外两人没有和Harry一起掉下去，Harry独自来到荒废数百年的Malfoy庄园，遇到了幽灵Draco。  
非常喜欢他们一人一幽灵的互动，少年幽灵Draco毒舌又可爱，很喜欢这个短篇，文笔很好。  
  
  
  
 **147\. Drarry互攻 | Hidden in Plain Sight 隐藏在光天化日之下 | belleslettres | 译 高贵冷艳马尔福 | 5.4k**

<http://gaoguilengyanmalfoy.lofter.com/post/1fc3c473_1c841d45a>

<https://www.chongya.com/update/135da722d08e4b74b8613dc0adac7904>

站街德，非常短而精炼的文字传达那强烈深刻的疼痛、绝望和情感。

非常惨的站街德，但哈非常爱他，最后救出了他。

https://archiveofourown.org/series/691677，原文还有续集，是哈利罗恩和赫敏一起陪伴治愈心灵破碎的德拉科，非常非常暖，是我见过对德拉科最温柔 的罗恩，四个角色还有其他角色都非常棒。 正文有明确互攻，续集没明确车，暗示的部份则应该都是哈德。  
  
  
  
 **148\. 4+1次亲吻 | 桃乐 | 2.5k**

<http://momoraku.lofter.com/post/1cb89444_110c0a4d>

看前面以为这是一个常见的不亲吻不能出去的小甜饼，但并不，多说什么都会剧透，只能说我在这么短的篇幅里喜欢了上一位作者的文字，并在看完后落泪。  
  
  
  
 **149\. THEN | 桃乐 | 1.2w**

<http://momoraku.lofter.com/post/1cb89444_d4a1d3d>

恕我缺乏语言的能力简介这篇文，是什么样的文字能让画面和情绪看起来这么轻柔平缓浅淡又耀眼又深邃又疼痛心颤？  
1000+的热度说明了一点点，但这是2016年底的文，我想很多和我一样较晚入坑的人可能还没看过。  
  
  
  
 **150\. Never the Same Again | dragon_charmer | 译 pekolin | 3.7w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6984](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6984)

Voldemort统治世界，Draco为Harry担任间谍，并在过程中与他相爱，并意外怀孕了。但局势紧张严峻，他们是否能为他们的儿子赢得光明的未来？  
译者的话："这篇是我非常喜欢的一篇文，作者的文字很温暖，文中有肉也有爱、有温馨也有虐心、有剧情也有心理描写。"  
而我完全认同，这篇文不长，但很好看。  
  
  
  
 **151\. Close To You | Gasi堇 | 9.4w**

<https://gasiajin123.lofter.com/post/28f305_ee95ad44>

战时Malfoy一家转换阵营并担任间谍，战后Draco不只有失眠的问题，更面临失去魔力的情况，然而他正被残存食死徒当成最大报复目标。 Harry答应Narcissa要保护他的安全，然而两个待在一起说三句话都能炸了的少年能好好生活在一起吗？  
太好看了！好爱这篇，每章都想点10颗红心！  
这篇作者文笔非常好，剧情流畅，更棒的是每个角色都贴合原作，每个人都具有他们鲜明的个性，又努力去为他们重视的人努力，迷人又温暖。从不停灾难性争吵到一起面对自身最深的脆弱和恐惧，Harry和Draco之间在起伏拉扯中变化的关系让人时不时揪紧心脏又时不时被甜得压不下嘴角！而这篇里众多配角也都很可爱，让人看到了师生、家人、挚友之间的感情和互相支持。  
比较早期的文章，没有建合集，但24章每章都可以从作者主页找到，只是时间有些分散需要滑一下。也可以从连结里完结章的评论区下载作者提供的完整版txt。  
  
  
  
 **152\. Drarry清水无差 | The wolf pack | dracogotgame | 译 silentriver | 2.5w**

<http://mysilentriver.lofter.com/post/1ec4f08c_f1799a9>

<https://mysilentriver.lofter.com/post/1ec4f08c_fea5b12>

战后八年级，Draco和Luna学习阿尼玛格斯。此篇设定每个阿尼玛格斯都要从幼崽开始成长，因此Draco变成白色小狼崽，受动物性格影响，他渴望一起玩耍的同类。他在禁林遇到一只大灰狼，并决心无论如何都要黏着它。但他不知道大灰狼是另一个阿尼玛格斯。  
很萌的故事，几乎一直是两只狼的互动(很温馨可爱)，没有多少人类型态出现的故事。  
  
silentriver太太还译了很多可爱的Drarry文，下面我挑三个放，剩下的可以点进太太的主页去看。  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | Draco Malfoy的美救英雄Draco Malfoy to the Rescue | faithwood | 译 silentriver | 3.4k**

<https://mysilentriver.lofter.com/post/1ec4f08c_edd89d3#>

哈哈哈哈哈，Draco策画了一场他对Harry Potter的英雄救美(美救英雄?)，太可爱了，可怜的Blaise。  
  
 **私人派对 A Private Party | faithwood | 译 silentriver | 2.8k**

<http://mysilentriver.lofter.com/post/1ec4f08c_100232c6>

没人帮Draco过生日，所以他要Harry单独和他开个私人派对！  
  
 **Drarry清水 | 一个郑重的附着 A Serious Attachment | faithwood | 译 silentriver | 1.6k**

<http://mysilentriver.lofter.com/post/1ec4f08c_ef70aaf>

教授和校长在讨论Harry和Draco。 Dumbledore很担心，但Severus有好消息。好吧，对他来说是好的。哈哈哈。教授超坏。  
  
  
  
 **153\. Flatmates Not Boyfriends | digthewriter | 英文4k词**

[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11459671/1/Flatmates-Not-Boyfriend](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11459671/1/Flatmates-Not-Boyfriends)

宗于太太推荐的文，很有趣可爱。战后Draco需要进行6个月的麻瓜实习，Harry身为他的指导者与他同住，这让暗恋Harry的Draco每天都很挣扎。是个双向暗恋不停让对方吃醋的可爱故事。  
  
  
  
 **154\. The Time of My Life 命中注定 | digthewriter | 译 嗷嗷嗷翻译组 | ~5k**

<https://aofanyi.lofter.com/post/1dcceed7_b560750>

[https://savearticles.lofter.com/post/31fad19a_1c958d631](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fsavearticles.lofter.com%2Fpost%2F31fad19a_1c958d631%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1ZxmV6I3E_yJySK1tmjTpv_j_uQ14LzQzutja1LRrTQgg7T_mI1fnZ590&h=AT1wJ1mUjJOAYb9nozxIkuvaABKVNJ6a4LgIZr5UxD_9i68xrkHOh4nPrBUvm60yAkLU0rc7MhKDCVVEAMFpWu3cepIim3W9wbJl3PyCGw4wXhIQBhs1hbbHkzm_kMgqkEQ0Nw)

原文：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014625>

一个雷雨日Draco突然到访了Harry家，他们一起看了麻瓜电影《辣身舞》，然后....  
气氛非常棒的短篇，还有一点点香肉。  
  
  
  
 **155\. Secret heart | alaana fair | 译 stoness | 6k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4316](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4316)

战后，Harry担任傲罗，他的阿尼玛格斯型态有问题，他能变成老虎，却无法随意变回人。他在老虎型态无法保持人类的思维和记忆，他的野性让Draco以外所有人接近他都会有危险。因此每次他变形就会被送去Malfoy庄园给欠了他生命之债的Draco负责照顾直到他恢复。 Draco的阿尼玛格斯也是老虎。  
  
  
  
 **156\. "Hatred" | Maya | 译 emmashelly | 6.5k**

<https://emmashelly.lofter.com/post/36068c_7ce2a03>

Dudley想知道是谁抢走了Harry对他的恨意。 Dudley视角看哈德。  
  
  
  
 **157\. Drarry清水无差 | 萨温节舞会的约会 | dig | 译 慕酱 | 8k**

<https://muyueliuchen.lofter.com/post/1d1a8724_10d76af3>

德拉科输了场游戏，得了个男友。最强大厉害的红娘Pansy！别扭的Draco和温柔强势又爱吃醋的Harry超甜！  
  
  
  
 **158\. Ashtray太太的哈德/Drarry短篇**

<https://dehadedetuzi.lofter.com/post/1edfb032_10a560ea>

Ashtray太太的哈德/Drarry短篇作品目录，有些完结有些没完结。很喜欢里面的《冬天》和《秋天》，是个麻瓜au短篇(分别是两人视角)，很甜文字很舒服，感觉他们俩就是那样，对自己说感情没有深到能远距离维系就干脆俐落地分手，却多年后仍把对方放在自己心尖尖上最特殊的位置吧。 《祝君好》也很好看，原著向，看完总是有点遗憾不平，但很好的文字让人看到这么这么好的Draco(抱回家！)。其他短文也都很可爱，而好几篇车也非常香辣好吃。  
  
  
  
 **159\. 伤疤 | 坐等超度 | 1w**

上：<https://zuodengchaodu.lofter.com/post/340720_12c3e1d9>  
中：<https://zuodengchaodu.lofter.com/post/340720_12c7c332>  
下：<https://zuodengchaodu.lofter.com/post/340720_ee91a9dc>

看过很多Harry教Draco守护神咒的故事，而这篇写得很好，很喜欢里面Draco和Harry还有教授的互动，和教授聊天那边又温馨又催泪。  
  
  
  
 **160\. 哈利波特与哨兵现象 | elyssblair | 译 SennHang210 | 11.2w**

<https://sennhang.lofter.com/post/2853be_e15173b>

<http://www.mtslash.me/thread-223513-1-1.html>

超爱这篇哨向文！ ！强推！这篇超级精彩好看！这篇的优点可分好几个方向说，首先它剧情铺陈非常细致，情节伏笔埋得很好，让Harry和Draco哨向的特别能力和与Voldemort 对抗的情节紧密扣合，这篇剧情以在校园为主，但黑魔王的爪牙伸入校园的阴谋写得很出彩。第二是里面涉及到众多原著人物，每个人都个性还原，各院的学生和师长角色们在故事中都有各自独特的位置，他们之间的关系也随着剧情很好地演进。而个人最最喜欢的是这篇文非常着墨在Harry和Draco两人的成长和关系的变化，从他们对对方仍有许多厌恶偏见的情况如何发展到非你莫属、超越哨向配对的关系。哨向文总会带了很强的命中注定的成分，但这文给了他们两人很多选择的机会，哨向的天性可能给了他们很强的契机，但他们能变成后来的关系和自我还是他们自己选择的结果。本文对于他们内心的挣扎和因对方而感受到的强烈吸引、情感、救赎(对自我的理解和认可)等等写得非常细腻动人。他们为了对方而去努力成长，成为强大、能让对方依靠、能为对方付出众多、让对方幸福的人，真的很感动人。 **強推！**  
  
  
  
 **161\. 哈利波特与霍格沃茨的向导 | elyssblair | 译 SennHang210 | 7w**

<https://sennhang.lofter.com/post/2853be_12d6ba850>

<http://www.mtslash.me/thread-278840-1-1.html>

哈利波特与哨兵现象续作，相较哈利波特与哨兵现象篇幅较短，但也足够精炼好看，把对抗 Voldemort 的剧情写得非常精彩。而Draco除了和Harry一直撒糖外，也很努力地在面对可能与父亲对立的关系。本文有副CP Charlie Weasley/Neville Longbottom (攻受没指明)，是两个都非常温柔、为他人着想的人。  
  
  
  
 **162\. 猫面太太的短篇**

猫面太太写了几篇哈德NC17短篇，除了有香肉之外，对感情的描写也是很细腻，这边推荐两篇。

**The day that demons go away | 3.1w**

<https://hplovedm.lofter.com/post/c4dab_1c6e9e39c>

傲罗哈x情//色作家德。个人感觉这故事其实挺纯情的XD算破镜重圆吧。  
  
 **The answer is sliver blonde | 2.4w**

<https://hplovedm.lofter.com/post/c4dab_1c8fb9dfd>

在阿尼玛格斯考试上的失误让哈利被诅咒了变成了兽人，而Draco努力拯救他。很喜欢这篇里面两个人的互动，他们的相处很温馨可爱，无论你变成怎么样都认得你太好了，最后一章的阿尼玛格斯审判庭的剧情非常棒！ (有兽人x人的车。)  
  
  
  
 **163\. Bless the Broken Road | AzovSea | 1.3w**

<https://wurenzhudi.lofter.com/post/1d707121_1c8faaa10>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44752](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44752)

非常棒的故事！我过去基本不看性转，因为是AzovSea太太的文犹豫了好久还是决定去看，没有错过这文真的是太好了！文里的Draco和Harry真的把事情看得很透彻呀，有他们自己的贪瞋痴但也不逃避承认，他们这样面对自己，面对过往，面对未来的真是让人敬佩！故事比想像中短，太太的文字好精炼，在这样简洁的文字里感觉暗藏了太多深刻复杂的情感和思绪，值得再三品味挖掘。他们对对方的心意是浮于表面的反义词，在世界上能得一个人这样穿透一切想要去抓住你的手、对你好、和你一起继续前进真是太好了。文字好美，再看第二遍也还是想把好多句子、段落摘抄下来。

**164\. Drarry清水无差 | Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain 伴雨而行 | faithwood | 译 SennHang210 | 3.2w**

<http://sennhang.lofter.com/post/2853be_733f738>   
<http://www.mtslash.me/thread-171080-1-1.html>

曾经因为名字和御风而行搞混，但两者是完全不同的文，都非常棒(御风而行runing on air热度非常高我就不特别写推荐了，还没看过的人可以自己在lofter搜索，虽然译者只打了德哈tag，但是是Drarry清水无差文，情节很独特意境很美，很慢热但很温柔的文)。

伴雨而行的故事发生在战后八年级，Draco在魔咒课上召来了一朵不肯离开他头顶还拼命下雨的云。这个文非常可爱，不只是行为根本按捺不住的两个嘴硬男孩酸酸甜甜的恋爱，里面八年级的学生们的相处和关系的进展非常有趣又温馨动人。这文就像那反应心情的云很细腻地在描述Draco的各种心理过程，非常有趣，时而酸涩低落又有更多的温暖，非常喜欢那些关于Draco在这些事情之间试着去改变自己以往的思考方式、尝试掌握自己的人生选择的部份。这文因为没有做到底所以标清水无差，个人感觉挺哈德的，全文有一个blow job可以从第二个网址去随缘居看，但可以从第一个网址去译者的lof给文章点红心蓝手！  
  
再附一个faithwood太太的作品，这篇是互攻文，可爱的八年级青春恋爱故事。  
 **Drarry | Storm in a Teacup | faithwood | 译 Allen Li | 1.6w**  
<https://finding-something.lofter.com/post/1e0b88ea_b3e4d1a>

[https://savearticles.lofter.com/post/31fad19a_1c958cb54](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fsavearticles.lofter.com%2Fpost%2F31fad19a_1c958cb54%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0L8HBcRFYzsTFNxeh_oOrqwWGoWS4oNDnxFaGvv3GIQDVIoPdpU_oBRZU&h=AT0CIwYdiVRJsL4RawabELgP6Lv_FNq7UUI-KsvF6rx804Nu0QHaMFHDZoHYo04Wi4GvTN86yGlm5STieEBSpLx9sqmHdJDGlLxB6mzR0ZdWKSUciGMiVGjEaYEXjCMoGWR0SJ2EksG_Haa0FmP1yA)  
  
碎碎念：faithwood太太真的是宝藏，她的文风超可爱，非常有趣，但是她的文CP方向真是太难预料了QQQQQQ刚刚看了她的一篇Sealed with a kiss(直接网页搜索后在无授权转载的小说网上看的译文，我猜可能原本是发表在贴吧或猫爪吧?)，之前看到推文说是互攻就去看了，开始看后觉得这篇八年级文真的可爱炸了，Harry和Draco就像两只发情的小兽整整两章都在亲亲，不断轮流把对方压在各种平面上亲，其他章也超甜，后面剧情突然反转非常让人意外但又惊喜，安排得超棒，Draco后面还做了超浪漫的事，他也暗示了自己愿意做bottom，总之我一路看得非常兴奋，脑内也在把我喜欢的点记录下来想着要来写推文，但是！ ！ ！看到最后居然只有德哈车....哭....我还不死心的跑去翻原文想看看能不能抠出哈德车，但就是没有orz.....好吧，如果有能接受只有德哈车的互攻文的人还是非常推荐去看的。  
  
  
  
  
接下来三篇都是生子文，雷生子的人可以直接跳到编号25继续看。  
  
 **165\. 今昔·昨日 | 冷渊 | 7.4k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8031](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8031)

战后被Voldemort魂片反噬痛苦还被魔法部通缉的Harry与陪在他身边的Draco在长时间的相伴下渐渐产生非常温暖的爱。这个短篇故事很温馨治愈，他们两人的孩子很可爱，有他们两人的特质也有自己独特的特质，鬼灵精又甜蜜，一家三口斗嘴温暖的样子真的很棒。  
  
  
  
 **166\. Make it mine | sycamoretw | 2.1w**

9章分散不同地址：[1](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5044) [2](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5056) [3](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5098) [4](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5118) [5](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5138) [6](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5151) [7](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5396) [8](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5404) [9](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5417)

新的预言指出Slytherin的继承人即将诞生，但世上仅存蛇佬腔能力的Harry只有一个身份未知的男性爱人。非常好看的生子文，Harry和Draco在不知道对方身份的情况下爱上对方这点好甜，他们的孩子们混合着两人不同的特质，有很Slytherin也有很Glyffindor的部份，都很优秀厉害，看着他们就好像看着Harry和Draco如果童年幸福的样子，真好！精彩有趣的故事。  
  
  
  


**167\. Stare at the midnight heaven | 零音 | 3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6056](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6056)

这篇文由战争时期故事（因为卢爹的死Slytherin们都加入了光明一方和Harry他们并肩作战）和战后Malfoy-Potter一家的生活穿插，两条线的情景对应，写得挺精彩。故事里的魔法能力稍微有些强得夸张，有不少残酷的死亡，不过比起描写悲伤或痛苦感觉更多是描写仇恨如何使他们强大，个人感觉这个故事挺苏的。文里角色们（不管是战争时期的少年/青年们或战后的他们和孩子们）的对话和相处非常有趣，有些对话可以细细咀嚼。  
  
  
  
  


**168\. Drarry互攻 | Squib 哑炮 | kestrelsparhawk | 译 stoness+bewitched | 8.4w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7655](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7655)

战后Harry和Hermione开了一间魔法障碍学校，帮助魔法有问题的孩子进行学习，并研究哑炮形成的理论，而有一天Malfoy带了他的儿子来到了这间学校。这篇文在前面关于教育、亲子、爱人等等的互动、如何相处有非常细腻的描写和讨论，很喜欢这篇故事呈现了每个人都有自己面对问题和冲突、自身情绪时不同的偏好和处理方式，而亲子关系也可能会有各种模样，Harry对他孩子的各种情绪超真实哈哈。前期两人间的暧昧互动气氛也写得非常好，他们一起合作为孩子设计的家具超棒的，非常用心的站在孩子的角度做了各种考量(当然夹杂各种有趣的争执对呛)，如果这辈子会生小孩会想送去他们的学校XDDD而进入狮院的Scorpius和Albus在这文里不只是可爱而已，他们孩童的细腻心思和行为描写的很详细深刻，让人心疼又喜爱。而这篇围绕着Scorpius的魔法问题和哑炮形成的原因的剧情主轴也很不错，在后期也都得到相应的逻辑充备的解答。

而这篇需要预警的有：1.他们俩人有各自的婚姻关系，Harry和Ginny婚后几年发现彼此不适合后说好各过各的，Ginny也早就新交男友了，但为了孩子不受舆论影响，他们约好在最小的孩子Lily七年级时才去办理离婚。 Draco和他的纯血妻子(非Astoria)属于没感情的包办婚姻，更像是交易，彼此都同意在拥有孩子后就各过各的。总之他们是在有各自婚姻关系下交往但也没有背叛任何人，孩子也不反对。 2.文章中间他们就滚上床了，但没有具体描写，前后文描写个人感觉像互攻，最后一段本来有DH车，但译者发表在ETD就自行把这段拉灯掉了，但隐约还是看得出来DH车的暗示，介意的人自己避雷。  
  
  
  
 **169\. The Owl and the Harry-cat | bonfoi | 译 bewitched | 8.3k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7618](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7618)

目睹了 Hedwig保护Harry而牺牲，Draco内心震荡，并意外变成了一只雪鸮猫头鹰？ ！甜甜的短篇，全场最佳守护者&红娘 Hedwig！有一个评论说如果 Hedwig能变人，才应该是原著里Harry的结婚的对象，真的认同哈哈！这篇的猫头鹰Draco很可爱。  
  
  
  
 **170\. The Translation Job | cat sintheattic | 译 fluening | 1.8w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7568](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7568)

如果六年级Harry喊出的魔咒不是神锋无影会如何？写得很好的故事，原本以为是会个轻松的短篇，没想到挺虐的，不是感情上虐，是Draco的处境真的很虐很心疼。结局是开放式的，但Harry脑中最后一句话让我忍不住想之后一定会有转机、会变好的。  
  
  
  
 **171\. Schrodinger's Cat. 薛定谔的猫 | wayrro | 1.2w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7876](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7876)   
<http://hpdm.weebly.com/schrodingers-cat.html>

**Schrodinger's Cat2 : Cats among the pigeons |wayrro |1.3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7977](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7977)   
[http://hpdm.weebly.com/schroding ... ng-the-pigeons.html](http://hpdm.weebly.com/schrodingers-cat2--cats-among-the-pigeons.html)

两篇是系列，超棒超喜欢的！非常有趣、精彩又甜齁的文！上篇是失恋的Pansy参与Hermione和Luna的周末茶会，女孩们谈论她们想像Harry每天中午去Draco办公室他们在做什么，最后Ginny也加入了。 Hermione真的很敢想哈哈哈。 Pansy心情的转变很温暖。

下篇男士们也加入了，在Draco和Harry的婚礼后他们谈论他们认为Harry和Draco会在蜜月旅行做什么。 Hermione依旧没有极限XDDD她的想像无敌火辣，她老公Ron都吓傻了XDDD而其他人想的情境也都超棒，除了各种性暗示以外，从小蛇和小狮们的想像情境里可以看出来Harry和Draco在他们眼中是多么的相爱、信赖重视对方、甜蜜幸福，而小蛇们和Draco、Hermione和Pansy的友情也很温暖感人。  
  
  
  
 **172\. Sound Of My Voice | GrapeSmshr | 译 荼yy靡 | 1.6w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6846](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6846)

战后Harry不再开口说话，他们回到Hogwarts上八年级，而Draco决心让他再次开口。不错的故事，两个都非常固执的人谁能在这场拉扯对抗中胜出？ ［注：这文战争的设定还有Draco的立场和原著不同。 ］  
  
  
  
 **173\. Home | Ash_hachoo | 1.9w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958341>

战后Harry在完成追捕剩余的食死徒后下落不明。 Draco一直想要找到他。  
非常喜欢这篇文，细腻温柔很治愈。情节安排得很好，掐在每个最恰当的节点。他们之间的对话和互动相处的各种细节都很有趣又有爱，Harry的病情的因果和Draco如何能让他自己想通等等部份都很触动人。另外非常喜欢这文对于Harry的家的设计。  
  
  
  
 **174\. Lessons Learned | alaana_fair | 译 brit | 2.7w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5528](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5528)

James因为父母的离异而变得缺乏自信，Harry聘请Draco来担任James的魔药学家庭教师。这篇文大部分的篇章都在Draco和James的互动，那些过程真的是非常的棒，看到这两个有他们本身性格又被太多事情影响改变的一大一小在这个过程中一起找回自己、成长，因为对方而收获极多。真的很喜欢他们的相处。相对而言Harry挺打酱油的，不过那点酱油也是挺好又很重要的=V=  
  
  
  
 **175\. Perfect Day | scrtkpr | 译 茶刀 | 4.6w**

<http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1063377>

战后Draco一切都不顺，他决定喝福灵剂来让自己获得完美的一天。非常精彩、情绪细致又极度强烈、情节非常紧凑的一篇文。阅读感觉心跳和鼓点一样加速，为小混蛋Draco期待、紧张担心。人物非常还原，Draco有一切他恶劣的性格和缺点还有迷人之处。

JJ锁了几章，直接网页搜索能找到第一章以外的全部译文，个人认为没有第一章不影响阅读。  
  
  
  
 **176\. How Do You Mend a Broken Heart | mahaliem | 译Berlin9 | 5w**

Astoria过世后Greengrass家要求得到孩子们的监护权，为此Draco需要一个名声良好的再婚对象，而他决定要去勾引离婚的Harry Potter。很精彩好看的文，Draco和Harry的感情发展不能算太顺遂，他们强烈吸引，在各种思量里挣扎沉沦，互动甜蜜又有趣。孩子们和其他角色也都很棒。

原本译文发表在JJ，但已经不见了，直接网页搜索可以找到有转载的小说网。  
  
  
  
  
 **177\. Here's The Pencil，Make It Work | ignatiustrout | 译 Allen Li | 9.6w**

<https://finding-something.lofter.com/post/1e0b88ea_b927f40>

[https://savearticles.lofter.com/post/31fad19a_1c958c089](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fsavearticles.lofter.com%2Fpost%2F31fad19a_1c958c089%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2EpC_g-gMo-czDM6W0w8LjfXHisKOeQNygn3TzKBvAsFKF7M3TdM7l3go&h=AT0CIwYdiVRJsL4RawabELgP6Lv_FNq7UUI-KsvF6rx804Nu0QHaMFHDZoHYo04Wi4GvTN86yGlm5STieEBSpLx9sqmHdJDGlLxB6mzR0ZdWKSUciGMiVGjEaYEXjCMoGWR0SJ2EksG_Haa0FmP1yA)

**必须强推的神仙作品。** 战后Harry不知道自己要做什么，而他意外在麻瓜伦敦遇到了几次Draco。彼此思考如何回答自己究竟要不要去当傲罗，他更想找到Malfoy在麻瓜咖啡店工作的原因。  
这是一个非常成熟细腻的故事，再次阅读仍为它心折不已，尽管过去了数个月仍记得不少后续的发展，但这文还是会让人想一个字一个字仔细的阅读。  
这是我看做最贴合原著的文(之一)，这文很慢热，不洗白或随意带过任何过往，偏见厌恶没有轻易随手抛飞，没有任何强加到角色们身上的设定，他们就像是有生命一样，只是活出了他们自己。不需要特别的情节设定，只是在经历战争等事情后，他们会成长、会改变、会互相影响，而相伴走过这么多之后，他们就是会相爱。  
这文没有虐，没有很强的主轴事件，这个故事给人感觉就像树木会恣意生长，河水撞到石头会产生水花，然后继续流淌，这些角色会活出他们真实的人生，就是这样。  
这文里面的人们的思考、行为都是如此的自然真实，不是任何贴了某些人格特质标签的样子，他们可以同时固执又彷徨、坚强又脆弱、倨傲刻薄又温暖甜蜜，他们像是真实的人而不是由各种人设堆砌出来的角色。  
这文把一切情绪想法感受举措都描述得非常深入细腻。从他们的身上可以看到人是多么的复杂、想法思绪观点是多么的复杂、情感感受是多么的复杂，一切都可以是变化的、冲突矛盾又同时存在融洽的。  
他们有一群非常好的朋友，Ron，Hermione，Draco的麻瓜朋友们。 (Ron和Hermione真的是会让人感动落泪要珍惜每一辈子的好朋友！)里面有太多的对话、语言、内心思绪都让人想记录下来。这文真的是我理想中的同人文(之一)。  
  
  
  
 **178\. What Real Thing? | loveglowsinthedark**

译版一：什么真话？ | 译 yashaismyname | 2w  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803073>

译版二：何以为真 | 译 虎斑月亮 | 2w  
<https://overrealism.lofter.com/post/1ec138b4_1c90a82d1>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44936](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44936)

<https://m.chongya.com/update/441dd802f09944a4987d974f26a2018c>

他们从不拥抱，他们从不讨论他们的关系，他们当然也不会在对方的臂弯里入睡。  
双傲罗，NC17，火辣又谈情。  
  
  
附上一个也是双傲罗的NC17短篇。

**罗夏 Rorschach | gracerene | 译 yashaismyname | 9k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417426>

哈利从来没有对马尔福的灵魂印记感兴趣过。不过这维持到他看见过它之前。现在，哈利满??脑子只有这个印记了。很火辣。  
  
  
  
 **179\. 几个很甜的八年级故事**  
  
 **热力学平衡 | DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie) | 译 yashaismyname | 6.6k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783582>

哈利体温太高，德拉科则总是感到太冷。不知怎么地，他们一起时两个人的体温达到了完美的平衡。  
  
 **九次哈利亲吻德拉科以及一次德拉科亲吻哈利 | LockWhoSuper | 译 yashaismyname | 8k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952328>

八年级他们成为朋友，哈利发现德拉科的脏话越来越频繁，他讨厌那些肮脏的词语从德拉科漂亮的嘴唇之间迸出来，他得想个好办法阻止。  
  
 **谁都想要 | PollyWeasley | 译 yashaismyname | 1w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916778>

无法控制自己视奸对方的性感男孩们。香辣NC17  
  
 **做好事不留名 | Lomonaaeren | 译 yashaismyname | 1w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793362>

得益于最近和赫敏成功确认关系，罗恩现在终于开窍，能够看出谁在暗恋谁。然后他希望哈利对的德拉科?马尔福的暗恋快点结束。他真的不想再每天都听到哈利暗戳戳地对他说马尔福的女朋友们有多丑了。非常可爱的罗恩，当然还有哈利和德拉科。  
  
 **Drarry互攻 | 糖果 | bixgirl1 | 译 yashaismyname | 1w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609063>

非常迟钝不知道自己什么时候开始和波特约会的德拉科。甜到会蛀牙。有一句话互攻，我忍不住觉得这个德能在上面一次一定是哈利太宠他。  
  
  
  
 **180\. 杂草和野花 | lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill) , sdk . | 译 yashaismyname | 2.8w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120687>

完美配对，全年龄向浪漫配对，百分之百成功！魔法配对宣称可以给德拉科这一切。但为什么他们一直要为他和哈利波特安排约会呢？  
非常甜的故事，Draco被Cho Chang逼去参加这个魔法配对，一直嘴硬自己不想要Harry。 Harry有些腹黑。  
  
  
  
 **181\. 可能只是午夜约会 | Writcraft | 译 yashaismyname | 7k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848559>

哈利回到伦敦，他愿意做所有的事情向德拉科证明，一切都已经不同了。  
不能说不甜也不能说甜？写得很好的文，我个人不喜欢单方面依赖关系的爱情，但我想推这篇文来提醒自己别把自己的观念加到别人身上。另外虽然我不喜欢这个Draco，但很喜欢这个Harry。  
  
附两个很甜的弥补一下

**哈利·波特的夜间冒险 | dragontara | 译 yashaismyname | 5.6k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225858>

一天早上哈利在德拉科?马尔福的床上醒来，却不知道自己是怎样来的。 Well，一次可能算是意外，不过好几次的话是不是该叫坏习惯了…？  
非常有趣又甜蜜的故事。  
  
 **哈利的5+1次求婚 | carpemermaid | 译 yashaismyname | 1.1w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420993>

非常温馨甜蜜的故事。  
  
  
  
 **182\. 几个NC17香辣小黄文**

**火环 | IvvyMoon (blue_jack) | 译 yashaismyname | 7.5k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440466>

治疗师Harry ，非常下流色情的医病play。  
  
 **射进里面 | brightowl | 译 yashaismyname | 9k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578884>

看文名就知道这篇的内容了吧哈哈。  
  
 **Draco the Wonder Ferret | Ravenna C. Tan | 译 stoness | 4k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3758](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3758)

Draco变成雪貂的小黄文，很可爱。  
  
 **余震 | Lokifan | 译 盼小侠 | 2.8k**

<https://pandasiteitei.lofter.com/post/1e865b9c_11ee6817>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614723>

香香又非常甜蜜的事后余震，震着震着就再来一次吧hhhhh很坏心眼的Harry。喜欢里面提到的Draco花三个小时把Harry介绍给Malfoy庄园的所有画像并强迫他们接受那里，太可爱了！  
  
  
  
 **183\. 一些可爱的短篇校园翻译文**  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | 波特真的不能忍！巧克力墨水真的很好吃！ | faithwood | 译 高贵冷艳马尔福 | 4.7k**

<https://gaoguilengyanmalfoy.lofter.com/post/1fc3c473_1c712abf0>

非常可爱的文，心机哈和轻易被挑拨的Draco(译者说是被腹黑哈勾引得晕头转向，被卖了还给人数钱呢)。  
  
 **Rescuing Strays | Alisanne | 清风过耳 | 1.8k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7949](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7949)

用毛绒绒成就爱情。  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | Too Darn Hot真球热 | Saras_Girl | 译 栗子zzzy | 3k**

<http://ejsjsddh.lofter.com/post/1efab013_ee9275e9>

一堂汗流浃背的魔药课。  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | 人们开心的（10）1种理由 | RinHaruismyOTP | 译 栗子zzzy | 1.6k**

<http://ejsjsddh.lofter.com/post/1efab013_121436e3>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746135>

迫害Ron。  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | 哈利波特救了德拉科马尔福的那九次 | Queenofthyme | 译 栗子zzzy | 2.2k**

<http://ejsjsddh.lofter.com/post/1efab013_11544683>

心机哈和心机德的小情趣?  
  
  
  
 **184\. Scenes of Surrender 臣服 | Rasborealis | 译 yashaismyname | 2.6w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647784?view_full_work=true>

Summary: 德拉科在霍格沃茨的最后一年，只想低下头不惹事生非，完成学业。他不应该任面具滑落让哈利看到真正的自己，而哈利也不应该在乎。  
Draco强烈的自厌，而Harry不想看他伤害自己，而为他提供安全程度的疼痛。算是BDSM，但我觉得应该分类在治愈文(NC17的)=V=  
Draco的心理描写非常好，而Harry真的好温柔。兼具BDSM的快感+极致的疼痛和温柔救赎。

**185\. Lonely moon | eleventy7 | 译 雨落倾山 + youxiaotutu/三角君 | 13w**

1-25章（转载）：[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8254](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8254)  
20-27章：（版一）[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7188](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7188)  
（版二）<https://sanjiaojun136.lofter.com/post/1f3aa595_1253bca9>

29岁这年Harry返校担任黑魔法防御术教授，而他的学生里不只有他的教子Teddy还有Malfoy的儿子Scorpius。  
基调温馨现实的故事，Scorpius有多动症，是现实会有的那种满口脏话、扰乱课堂的孩子，混蛋却可爱，但确实会很让身边的人非常头疼，Harry因此而有许多和Draco接触的机会。  
很喜欢这故事里Harry和学生的相处（应该算是看过最认真处理上课、师生互动的文了。许多故事里的小孩总是过于理想化，这篇的则很真实。）Harry和Draco与儿子们的相处，他们两人之间的相处。有许多共同经历而能互相理解陪伴的关系非常好，他们之间相处的好多幕都超级美的。  
文中有好几个Draco或Harry写给孩子或对方的寓言小故事，这些小故事非常棒，不只让他们更了解对方的想法，也让读者更了解他们。  
哈金的关系在这篇文里拖有点太长，Ginny的角色设定个人感觉挺尴尬挺黑她的，呈现每个人会有不同想要的这点很好，只是这文里她的选择很不像她。另外也觉得一个人适合不适合自己不需要这样用另一个不适合的人来衬托才知道。总之除了Ginny的部份外，这文真的非常好看。  
  
  
  
 **186\. Drarry清水无差 | 黄昏之途 | 黑羊离群（青铜念珠） | 2.7w**

<https://meiguinianzhu.lofter.com/post/1e92ec33_daec3dd>

黑帮paro，卧底警察哈x黑帮技术人员德  
非常精彩好看！文笔很好，情节和感情发展都有强烈的张力！过去与当下，各种感情情绪复杂纠缠。很多部份像里面的枪响一样强烈轰鸣，又有不少地方让人莫名觉得内心落到了安稳的实处。真的非常棒的故事。  
  
  
  
 **187.Drarry清水无差 | 第二次青春 | 黑羊离群（青铜念珠） | 4w**

<https://meiguinianzhu.lofter.com/post/1e92ec33_e3ba687>

两个计画要拆散儿子的老父亲不知不觉兴致勃勃谈起恋爱。超级甜蜜可爱有趣的文，连家养小精灵都很有戏。一直不自觉在求偶，一下就让儿子觉得失宠的Harry太可爱了。 Draco也是。感情的发展写得也很细腻。  
  
  
  
 **188.Drarry清水无差 | 玻璃另一边的男人 | 黑羊离群（青铜念珠） | 2.6k**

<https://meiguinianzhu.lofter.com/post/1e92ec33_ecda4d0>

Harry第一人称。以为是平和幸福的短篇故事，没想到冲击性这么地强，画面和情感撞入脑海，久久才能平息。  
  
黑羊离群太太还有很多非常棒的短篇作品，有些热度太高啦，应该已经在总榜上了，还没看过的人就自己从合集里去看吧。  
  
  
  
 **189\. 一维太太翻译的短篇**  
三篇完全不同风格，但在各自的风格里杰出的短篇  
  
 **Slash是啥？ | clarexama | 一维 | 8.5k**

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4568880/1/%E7%BF%BB%E8%AF%91-Slash%E6%98%AF%E5%95%A5-by-clarexama>

Harry和Draco捡到了一张纸上写了和他们相关的故事，必须念出来才能看到下一句，为了找出凶手，他们必须念出这个故事？ ！  
非常可爱还色色的，被迫读自己和死对头的H文哈哈哈哈  
  
  
 **记忆 | Remembrance | 一维 | 4.5k**

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6343323/1/%E7%BF%BB%E8%AF%91-%E8%AE%B0%E5%BF%86-Remembrance>

战争以两人的死亡告终，当全世界都在庆祝时，有一个人只希望记住一切。  
死对头之间的感情，非常扎心的刀。  
  
  
 **烟 Smoke | darkmosmordreheart | 一维 | 6k**

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6352655/1/%E7%BF%BB%E8%AF%91-%E7%83%9F-Smoke-by-DMH>

无魔法AU，不良少年Hx抑郁少年D，分级R，前面很甜，轻易被拐带的Draco，后面让人难过但又治愈，文字很短但感觉很强。预警： Sirius则和Bellatrix有婚外情关系， Harry有混乱的性关系，包含众多师长，一句话带过但文字很强烈直白露骨，可能引起不适，不能接受就别点。  
  
  
  
 **190\. 几个BE的故事**  
  
 **Russian Roulette (黑暗向) | Michelle | 3.8k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5947](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5947)

血海深仇横亘在两人之间，谁能在以性命为注的残酷游戏下存活？非常黑暗向，主要角色死亡，对白紧凑，拉开重重无法跨越的深仇，诀别时的坦承也无法带来解脱，只有死亡才能。  
  
  
 **鲸落 | 深井鱼 | 5.3k**

<https://zuilingbanou.lofter.com/post/1e8806bc_e88ed4c>

很美的文字，好像并不浓烈，但后劲很强，伤痛藏在文字里，心脏无知无觉地增重，在最后好像看到阳光又好像沉入深海里。  
  
  
 **FYI. (For Your Information.) | 淺宮蝶 | 1.5w**

<https://qiangongdie.lofter.com/post/1cb3b2a1_10d7f689>

被抓到Malfoy莊園事件if線。溫柔的人和文字，鋒銳的四十米大刀。被虐完後可以戳合集看到太太寫的其他哈德甜文來甜回來，裡面國王遊戲那篇超甜又有趣。  
  
  
  
 **191\. Drarry互攻 | paradigm 你就是典范 | Cheryl Dyson | 译 Gellert G**

Harry因为查案发现在站街的Draco，他控制不住自己忌妒、疯狂、沉迷，他做了自己难以想像的决定──买下他──而他不会后悔。 *因为第一章就指明了，所以我就直接说了：Draco虽然站街了几年，但他是处男。

非常喜欢这篇文，超级好看，两个人之间的感情戏和床戏都非常令人着迷，剧情也有它独特的地方。有甜有虐，两人爱着对方却受于表象关系而陷入拉扯，但个人觉得因为看得出来他们深爱对方，所以虐都不会感觉太虐，而甜是真的很甜。译者说这文的哈德是温柔攻&女王受。文里NC17比例蛮高，几乎都是哈德，Harry让Draco反攻了两次，但那两次反而更让我觉得他就是温柔攻XDDD

直接网页搜索就可以找到这文的译文。  
  
  
  
 **192\. Drarry清水无差 | 雪狼吟 | Sakuri | 译 一维 | 20.6w**

<https://m.fanfiction.net/s/4582855/1/%E7%BF%BB%E8%AF%91-%E9%9B%AA%E7%8B%BC%E5%90%9F-The->

六年级时Draco被Remus Lupin咬到，变成了狼人。突然其来灾难性的身份变化他该如何面对？而作为这秘密的少数知情人，Harry夹在对死对头的厌恶和同情种种复杂矛盾的情绪里，两个少年被迫相处，他们的关系会如何转变？  
有副cp Lupin和Snape（未正式恋爱），并有Lupin和Sirius（已亡）过去式提及。

很棒的校园故事，角色们个性还原，各种复杂的情绪描写细腻。非常喜欢这个长篇里Harry和Draco随时间演进的各种互动，虽然Draco是犬科的狼人，但他和Harry的互动真的很像脾气差的小猫和大狗哈哈。  
  
下面提供几个文中他们互动的小猫和大狗版画面，想先看的人再看

  
一猫一狗追逐玩耍争锋相对闹到双方都力竭又满足，脾气恶劣的小猫在大狗怀里挣扎却被轻松镇压，大狗发现自己为小猫着迷而全身黑毛都害羞红了，大狗情绪不好就把头埋到小猫肚皮下，还有遇到威胁时小猫挡在自己体积数倍的大狗身前弓起背竖起尾巴低吼。  
  
  
  
  
 **193\. 菠萝馅汤圆太太的翻译文**

**Blue Sunny Day | firethesound | ~4.5w**

战后背景，吸血鬼Harry&自愿当他供血者的Draco，NC17，车多但都不长，Draco为Harry做了很多，非常感人又浪漫甜蜜。  
  
 **In the Company of a Rubber Duck | birdsofshore | ~6w**

一天Harry突然在泡澡时听到Draco的声音，而Draco居然是只橡皮鸭？ ！  
非常可爱的文，直男笨拙哈追人技术太差，一直被Draco拒绝非常合理XDDD最后也有NC17的部分，太太还帮每一章译文都配了表情包，超有趣XDDD  
  
是2017-2018的翻译文，太太没有整理合集，这里放太太的主页：<http://irisdipsy.lofter.com/view>  
太太主要就只有这两篇完结译文和一篇未翻完的，所以很容易找到每一章。  
  
  
  
 **194\. 暖饱思yin欲 | 茴香籽 | ~8k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401099>

酒馆招待员穷小子Harry遇到一个不同寻常的神秘旅客，他为他跑腿，并得到刻骨铭心的香艳夜晚。

令人非常印象深刻的文，火辣、神秘、难以捉摸又无法抑制地陷入的感情在短暂的相遇7日里炽燃，余火延烧一辈子的记忆，人物个性还原、张力十足、故事气氛和时代感很强的故事。  
  
  
  
  
 **195\. 迷航归返 | 茴香籽 | ~1w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252218>

未来星际 AU，面对一辈子回不来的恋人，Harry坚持在孤寂的宇宙最靠近他的地方等待，只要能维持通讯，他可以只为了屏幕里的人而活。 HE。

非常感动人心的深情挚爱，星际背景、故事情节、角色们的心理压力等都描写得非常好，有视讯车，很香。  
  
  
  
 **196\. 茴香籽太太的其他短篇**  
都是各种不同背景的AU，大多有火辣香车，同时有两人怎么样都抵挡、埋藏不住的感情。非常推荐去看。这里仅放三篇。  
  
 **Gone with the Wind | ~9k**

[https://hadesuosi.lofter.com/post/2029a55a_1c64c57f1](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fhadesuosi.lofter.com%2Fpost%2F2029a55a_1c64c57f1%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR287m22ru_6PFDC8DVGjuaSVsLD2npXss5W6-OdL3j8Ihm-zr5ffTQxgPs&h=AT1wJ1mUjJOAYb9nozxIkuvaABKVNJ6a4LgIZr5UxD_9i68xrkHOh4nPrBUvm60yAkLU0rc7MhKDCVVEAMFpWu3cepIim3W9wbJl3PyCGw4wXhIQBhs1hbbHkzm_kMgqkEQ0Nw)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828969>

Harry抵抗养子Draco的勾引多年，最后终于举双手投降。 *背景为一、二战  
  
  
 **时光之外 | 3.5k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589162>

*年下飞行员哈×颓废少爷德*二战背景——历史只记住功绩，小说家却从中挖掘爱情。  
短却让人深刻感受到那伪装在表象下的深情，催泪的故事。  
  
  
 **细嗅蔷薇 | ~3k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157811>

国王Harry要他的伯爵当他的情人，Draco知道他是国王的情人，Harry的爱人。  
  
  
  
 **197\. Drarry互攻/清水无差 | Timeshare 共同假期 | Astolat | 2.8w**

<https://asukajude.lofter.com/post/38f335_1c8a821f5>

[https://asukajude.lofter.com/post/38f335_1c8ecbca9](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fasukajude.lofter.com%2Fpost%2F38f335_1c8ecbca9%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3MAjgO604B09NIC89kakVx7mtJ-nW0PvRN5iQgcfu1GHHVr2kBnT9xs0A&h=AT1wJ1mUjJOAYb9nozxIkuvaABKVNJ6a4LgIZr5UxD_9i68xrkHOh4nPrBUvm60yAkLU0rc7MhKDCVVEAMFpWu3cepIim3W9wbJl3PyCGw4wXhIQBhs1hbbHkzm_kMgqkEQ0Nw)

与死对头中了绑定咒，暑假两个月都必须待在一起？ ！  
蛮好看的故事，开头看Draco怼Dursley一家看得非常爽，一路两人吵吵闹闹中了解彼此，想降低同步率却怎么都降不下去等等都写得很他们并有趣又藏了一堆甜，不过故事还是短了点，进展略迅速，但以这样的篇幅来说是很不错了，很多他们互动的画面都很有感觉。说是互攻其实只有两段小小肉渣，译者还把它们用成图片外链，不点开可以当清水无差，也可以选择性只点自己想看的（第一次DH第二次HD）。  
  
  
  
 **198\. Drarry互攻 | Building With Worn Out Tools | Lomonaaeren |译 菊菊 | 22.5w**

原发猫爪，直接网页搜索可找到译文全文（含HD车）

Ginny出轨Blaise Zabini而要和Harry离婚，Harry聘请Draco担任他的辩护律师。这篇文因为故事需要而非常黑Ginny, Blaise，也有点黑Lucius（主要是卢爹疯了），但真的超级精彩好看！这故事里设定魔法界的离婚官司开始打了之后双方可以不择手段，甚至包含谋杀，所以Harry和Draco对上Ginny和Blaise的法庭上和法庭外的战争都极致精彩。而这篇里面Harry和Draco的感情发展更是动人！过程中他们也有许多冲突意见相左，但在同一艘船上被迫磨合，渐渐他们互相理解互相吸引并建立深厚的关系。 Draco帮Harry找回对自己的自信和对生活的热情，而Harry用他的力量保护Draco和Narcissa，面对公众的质疑直接毫无保留地宣布他对Draco的感情和Draco对他的意义来维护Draco。这篇Harry武力值和担当都非常令人满意（超A），而Draco的智谋和手段也非常惊人。车都在很后面，第一次HD，第二次DH，因为有包含他们对感情的很多感受在里面所以跳过车会有些可惜，但前文其实也已经把他们的感情深厚的程度描述的足够清楚了，真的不想看DH车也是可以。 **強推！**  
  
  
  
 **199\. 看见夜骐的人 | 毒伯爵斯内普 | 1.5w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8271](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8271)

Draco Malfoy正在死去。

文笔很好但非常虐的现实向故事，婚姻美满有妻有子的Harry Potter前往义大利去从即将因癌症死去的Draco Malfoy脑中取出关于Voldmort犯罪的证据。 Harry和Draco之间的感情非常内敛，但这样内敛的感情在这样现实的情境下却好像轰鸣的雷声在让人恸哭。 (请看完下一篇的介绍再决定是否先看这篇。)  
  
  
  
 **200\. 同路人 | 毒伯爵斯内普 | 7.5w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8266](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8266)

Draco奉Dumbledore和Voldmort两方的命令前往德国见 Grindelwald询问关于老魔杖的事情。将历史和HP世界结合非常好的现实向文笔绝佳的故事，把巫师战争和一战、二战还有巫师历史与亚瑟王与梅林的英国历史完美结合 ，被评论为同人文里的阳春白雪。故事包含两对主要CP，GGAD和哈德，GGAD的部分由Grindelwald向Draco口述记忆，哈德的部分存在于Draco内心感受和Grindelwald各种看透他内心而做出的调侃，还有在Harry的梦境、哈德与亚梅关系的对应里，情感隐晦但很细腻。

作者说本文是《看见夜骐的人》的前传(虽然后写)，但我不愿相信这文的结局会接到《看见夜骐的人》，如果是那样实在会虐得人肝肠寸断呕心泣血，我先看了《看见夜骐的人》再看这篇，看到一半实在难过的看不下去，这么好的Draco怎么可以落到那样的结局，缓了好几天说服自己忘记《看见夜骐的人》才终于能继续读这个好故事。还好这篇文结束在大战前，保留了非常宽广的开放性，单看这篇会觉得完结的悴不及防戛然而止，但若看了《看见夜骐的人》，会把这结局当成后妈作者最后的仁慈，让我们能自己想像哈德不同结局的可能性。  
另外这篇里Lucius有个私生女，而Draco和他这个姐姐关系很好。


	5. 201-250

**201\. 冬的第七章 | 阿雪 | 1.5w**  
  
<https://daiyu926.lofter.com/post/1f526852_1c802570f>  
  
这文虽然叫冬的第七章，但它是个一发完的短篇（当初因为以为是个连载文的一章而错过它，现在能读到它真的太幸运了）。这故事写得太好了！文字很美，角色都很还原，故事里的感情非常温暖，治愈了我刚刚看了While You Were Sleeping被虐得死去活来的心情，那篇虽然HE了却让人疼痛万分，而这篇虽然是BE，却让我感受到非常触动人心、温热真挚的爱！好喜欢这个故事，现实很残忍而他们却都还是成长成这么温柔的模样，真的好爱这故事里的他们，他们互动的各种细节和他们病痛却坚强的模样都非常动人！我想他们心意相通，明知没有未来仍义无反顾地把所有的爱投入最后的时光，热烈地爱好好地告别，被留下的人带着两人的爱和记忆继续前行，并见证他们共同好友的幸福，这也能说是另一种HE吧。是个可以让人笑着哭泣流泪的好故事。  
  


  
PS.喜欢非常虐心的故事的人可以自行去ETD搜索While You Were Sleeping，完整的译文分散在几个不同的帖子里。写得很好的文，但呈现了相爱的人可能因为命运作人、各自的脆弱、孩子（这篇Draco是Veela有生子）的不懂事而对深爱的人造成不可磨灭的伤害，这故事虽然算是HE了，但实在是太疼痛了，有些超越我个人的承受能力（个人喜欢外力可能很虐但感情本身很温暖有爱的故事，而这文虽然也有爱，却因为爱而让自己让对方都伤痛彻骨）。  
  
  
  
  
 **202\. Drarry清水无差 | Ransoms 赎金 | Cheryl Dyson | 译 祢瞳/太博曰 | 1.4w**  
  
<https://taiboyue.lofter.com/post/1deaf65e_a6d83ee>

[https://weizhenyouxian.lofter.com/post/1f8e5ee9_efe439cc](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fweizhenyouxian.lofter.com%2Fpost%2F1f8e5ee9_efe439cc%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR1e1HtNyxbs5UZvMMvuJib6bUazLjsGkhiOLL-QUzDRnGbJa4sf6dO59-k&h=AT1wJ1mUjJOAYb9nozxIkuvaABKVNJ6a4LgIZr5UxD_9i68xrkHOh4nPrBUvm60yAkLU0rc7MhKDCVVEAMFpWu3cepIim3W9wbJl3PyCGw4wXhIQBhs1hbbHkzm_kMgqkEQ0Nw)  
  
很可爱的傲罗搭档一边破案一边互相勾引调情的故事。译者只打了德哈tag，但全文只有个互撸，两人互动我个人觉得蛮平等，反正我自己cp滤镜就是觉得Harry比较攻。  
  
  
  
附上一个同译者翻译的另一个小短篇，是全文清水，但译者一样只打了德哈tag。  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | Love Fool 恋爱傻瓜日 | Sansa | 译 祢瞳/太博曰 | 1.2k**  
  
<https://taiboyue.lofter.com/post/1deaf65e_a6d83dd>  
  
这是个很可爱故事。 Fred和George想整Harry，却没想到事情完全和他们想的不一样。 （不过我觉得Fred和George虽然爱开玩笑，但应该不是会开这种真的会很伤人（如果照他们预期的话）的玩笑的人。）  
  
  
  
 **203\. 心之火热 | carpemermaid | pandasiteitei | 1.1w**  
  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623462>  
  
傲罗搭档，狼族ABO，非常香的车。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **204\. 喂！那只是传说！ | 龙虾球 | 6k**  
  
<https://apocal.lofter.com/post/1e97aeaf_12317898>  
<https://apocal.lofter.com/post/1e97aeaf_12385a66>  
<https://apocal.lofter.com/post/1e97aeaf_1241f24c>  
  
哈哈哈哈超可爱的文，还有黑化囚禁肉。精灵Draco到禁林寻找生命之水（生发水）给黑魔王，遇到侏儒机械大师Harry。 Harry可爱又超级腹黑。  
  
  
  
 **205\. 深夜里的黎明 | 火锅一锅 | 1.8w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8403](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8403)  
  
看似小甜饼却峰回路转，两个心机深沉的交锋，Harry为爱黑得带感同时又让人心疼心颤，Draco怎么逃出这样的他的手掌心呢！  
  
  
  
 **206\. The Castle In The Air | Iverse Ren | 译 泠司 | 1.6w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7516](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7516)  
  
破镜是否能重圆？基调有些压抑，呈现了一段非常深刻真实的感情和一个人独立的人格和自我。两个人能长久相爱前重要的是做真实的自己，我想不论Draco的终有一天是何时，选择做自由的自己都是不论究竟是何种样子的好的未来都需要有的第一步。虽然总是渴望甜文，但我仍非常喜欢这个故事。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **207\. 一夜情 | horrorsdream | 3.2w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3125](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3125)  
  
Harry在完美的一夜春宵后发现对象居然是他的死对头，而同时凤凰社面临了战争资金缺乏的窘境，Harry有了一个大胆却让他坚信绝对正确、一辈子都不会后悔的决定。非常甜蜜可爱的文，剧情很有趣，里面的人都超可爱，从头到尾让人嘴角上扬。还有很香的肉渣和被一群长辈轮了五遍的Harry拍给Draco的特别视频hhhhhh（Draco怒喊：你们这群该死的偷窥狂者！）文字在贴进帖子里的时候可能有几处有贴错顺序，但都很短，就当作不小心被剧透了一点点吧。  
  
  
  
 **208\. SS | 咪亚 (番外：涉水) | 11w**  
  
（这篇是咪亚太太曾经在ETD上连载的长篇，但现在ETD上没有了，只有在文包里找到，可从这边下载：<https://pan.baidu.com/s/1XIEvxWCqILpTn7ANHL7sHQ> 提取码: 32uu）  
  
Draco在一年级就被打上了黑魔标记，恐惧的他为了去除标记而和Snape教授研究变成阿尼玛格斯，以非人类型态来寻求去除标记，但他们两个以特殊的魔法阵变成蛇后却变不回去了，只能寻求懂爬说语的Harry的帮助。故事主要发生在三年级，前半段主要是Harry和两条蛇的互动，很温馨有趣，Harry渐渐对原本的死对头产生独占欲，对Draco和Snape亲密无间的教父子感情嫉妒不已（教授的描写很不错）。后面的剧情感觉融合了原本三四年级的情节，故事突然直转急下，还有莫名的虐的地方（预警：有Draco被老伏性虐的暗示，没有伏德剧情，就是被老伏拿来刺激Harry让他崩溃失控），虽然可以感觉作者本来就是打算这样写，但这部份总觉得写得比较仓促，时间线推展像飙车一样，众多事情狂往脸上甩，导致有点错愕的感觉…就像前面在悠哉快乐地逛动物园，各式动物们有可爱甜蜜的不可爱甜蜜的但都不错，有预感后面会走到猛兽区看到重头戏，但威风凛凛的猛兽没看到，而是突然出现机关枪把人突突突打成筛子，根本反应不过来，来回翻看还是会觉得少了些什么。另外Draco对Harry的感情转折、啥时开窍并没有交代，比较可惜。不过HE还是挺开心的。  
  
  
  
 **209\. Le temps qui reste时光驻留 | 貔貅总攻 | 1.7w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5838](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5838)  
  
Scorpius Malfoy Potter入学时竟然没有被分类帽分到任何学院，恐慌的他能从老校长的画像那得到答案吗？温馨的故事，Draco写给Scorpius的信稍微有些煽情，但一个深爱孩子的父亲写出这样的信也不是不能想像啦。  
  
  
  
 **210\. 雪花玻璃球 | BummedOutWriter | 译 Billowyblue | 1w**  
  
<https://billowyblue.lofter.com/post/20147a4c_1c9bdad87>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44937](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44937)  
  
傲罗Harry因任务受伤失忆，却在自己桌上发现了一个可以看到在母体内婴儿状态的玻璃球？ ！他有孩子了？但他连对象是谁都不知道！  
  
还算甜的小短篇，好希望能更长一点。  
  
  
  
 **211\. Snowflakes In Your Eyelashes | who_la_hoop | 译 psb3w | 5k**  
  
<https://fookinschepiddekhead.lofter.com/post/30eebaaf_1c9bc45d4>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44721](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44721)  
  
很甜很温馨的相爱的两人的圣诞节，吵闹斗嘴又深切地为对方想的他们太好了。  
  
  
  
 **212\. 阿尼玛格斯时代！ | 红衣少侠 | 2w**  
  
<https://qianhualiaoluan.lofter.com/post/39d9a5_1c984cb0e>  
  
每个人都有自己的阿尼玛格斯型态的魔法世界，而Draco隐瞒所有人的阿尼玛格斯型态究竟是什么？不只是萌的文，Harry对Draco的理解和说的话非常棒！  
  
  
  
 **213\. Drarry清水无差 | 告白进行时/confession in progress | 项枇杷 | 9k**  
  
<https://xiangpipa.lofter.com/post/3199e976_1c97ef2fb>  
  
又是一个以为是甜文结果眼泪不值钱的好文，梗是见过不少次的，但写出了独特的风味，我非常喜欢这篇，Harry真的令人心疼。有一个比正文还长一些(1.1w)的番外，不过我觉得停在正文那里心脏收缩的感觉更好。但番外也写得不错啦(只是虽然标德哈德无差，但番外给我感觉有点偏德哈)。  
  
  
  
 **214\. Aching soul | 真理 | 5k**  
  
<https://baqianbaiye.lofter.com/post/1effc651_1c96f3965>  
  
Hermione视角的赫潘+哈德文，含Ron对Draco懵懂的单恋。短短的文但是非常戳人，Hermione和Ron那样单向无法言说的情感格外令人触动，而Hermione视角看Harry和Draco从青涩甜蜜经历崎岖又终于步上安稳的感情之路，简简短短的几句描述，却好像看到了太多太多，把哈德两人的特质和他们之间感情的独特完全道出。  
  
  
  
 **215\. 你是我的解药 | Kandakicksass | 虎斑月亮 | 4w**  
  
<https://cheerilypessimist.lofter.com/post/1ec138b4_1c9369a20>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44916](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=44916)

<https://m.chongya.com/update/305ea0f8932f474b94cb369ed8861579>  
  
Harry在不知情的情况下切断了Draco和他之间还未完全形成的灵魂纽带，Draco不想成为明确表示不要他的Harry的负担，选择慢慢放弃自己的生命。很喜欢这篇里的Ron和Hermione ，当然Draco和Harry也很好，他们在理智与情感间拉扯的思绪和感情、痛苦和温柔被描写得非常好。很棒的故事，我觉得其实挺甜的。  
  
  
  
附一篇虎斑月亮太太译的小短篇：  
  
 **Drarry清水无差 | 计时器 | JulietsEmophase | 4k**  
  
<https://cheerilypessimist.lofter.com/post/1ec138b4_1c957df42>

<https://m.chongya.com/update/fd690096fcba4ad6b4a8d9b23373d67c>  
  
是个可爱的阴错阳差的灵魂伴侣的小故事。  
  
  
  
 **216\. 萨瓦坦蔷薇 | Reid_Louis | 1.5w**  
  
<https://reidlouis.lofter.com/post/1f2cfd49_1c96ec3d4>

[https://www.chongya.com/update/1061d8bb2f444b7ba119c9efc7e68a31](https://www.chongya.com/update/1061d8bb2f444b7ba119c9efc7e68a31)  
  
一忘皆空真的是最作弄人最残酷的魔咒。这篇里的Harry和Draco都太有魅力了，他们的互动超棒，不管是前面的年少青涩悸动还是后来的在刀剑相向和缺失的记忆下那股强烈拉住对方能撼动魔咒的情感都非常的棒，车也超级香。  
  
  
  
 **217\. Sweetest Dreams | SLY | 1.1w**  
  
<https://bucky012.lofter.com/post/1fe354eb_1c95847f9>  
  
很棒的战后八年级文。总是做恶梦的Draco突然不再做恶梦，但梦里却出现了同样拥有意识的Harry，在梦里相会做他们不想做的事，这样奇怪的情况Harry和Draco该怎么办？  
  
  
  
 **218\. 对戒 | SLY | 7k**  
  
<https://bucky012.lofter.com/post/1fe>  
354eb_1c982aedb  
  
也是SLY太太的文，没有上一篇那么轻松甜蜜，但更加深刻，又虐又深情！好爱最后一句话。  
  
  
  
 **219\. The Corruption Sequence | beren | 译 特工 + losenruve | 9.4w 词**  
  
原文： <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798>  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7518](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7518) （翻译未完，只翻了近半）  
  
Harry被食死徒改造成多种黑暗生物的混合体，而Draco被作为牺牲品和他关在一起。这是一个有五个parts的哈德甜文，严格来说并不是完结文，前4parts写完了，第5没有，但作者六年没更新了，而哈德两人有心意相通了，主要的大麻烦也解决了，身具大约十种黑暗生物能力的Harry又A穿天际，还有众多非常有力可靠的伙伴们，相信剩下的阴谋小麻烦也都能被轻松解决，我就四舍五入把这篇也纳入推文了。这篇真的好看（翻译略拗口，可以看原文），狼人、吸血鬼、梦妖（我觉得大概是像媚魔吧）、心灵感应一次满足，香车无数的同时感情线的发展、Glyffindor们的友谊、Harry怼翻渣滓的情节等等也都很精彩。占有欲保护欲爆表，暴躁焦虑拱起背脊守护爱人的狼犬Harry太好磕了，冷静各种安抚他（包含用身体//////）的Draco也是！是纯哈德文可以放心阅读，只有一次Draco有舔Harry后面，感觉不像要反攻，只是想让Harry舒服，但反正没多久就被Harry抗拒然后变成Harry舔Draco接着把Draco操哭了。  
  
  
  
 **220\. 对角巷银饰店的男人 | loco | 5k**  
  
<https://loco4191.lofter.com/post/30990b45_1c9655c95>  
  
挺让人意外，气氛营造得非常好的短篇故事。  
  
  
  
 **221\. Dark side of light | Maya | 译 Ulyssia | 2.4w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=53](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=53)  
  
神仙 Maya 太太的文，对话体，战后Harry到阿兹卡班探视Draco，两人的对话，一个非常残酷的世界，两个被迫互相仇恨又爱着对方的灵魂。文如其名，又不只其名，含义深刻，情感撼人。不知道如何说，文不算长，值得一看，看看那疯狂的世界和疯了、失去灵魂也要爱的人。  
  
  
  
 **222\. Light side of dark | 九深木 | 1.9w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8295](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8295)  
  
九深木太太致敬Dark side of light写的对称作品，不少背景设定借用dark side of light的，情节上没有像dark side of light一样如文名那样强烈的冲突感和张力，但也成功切题了light side of dark，虽然这样的light side可能让人宁愿不要（泪）。文里Harry和Draco两人的互动也写得很棒，虽然比较没有恍然大悟般的转折感，比较有迹可循，但想想这样能算是很甜也是很好的事。  
  
  
  
连扎两刀赶紧放个香甜糖弥补一下：  
  
 **The Bright Side of Dark Magic | fireflavored | 译 零音 | 7k**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5976](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5976)  
  
和 light side of dark 名字很像但完全不同的文，算是香香甜甜但没上本垒的纯车？一对发现对方也被自己吸引就迫不及待滚在一起的傲罗搭档hhhhhh  
  
  
  
 **223\. An Old Habit | fireflavored | 译 零音 | 2w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5934](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5934)  
  
Harry在战后只想放纵自己，他有一本记录了和各种人睡觉经历的本子，在回Hogwarts的路上他在上面添加了几个目标对象，最后一个是Draco Malfoy。和 The Bright Side of Dark Magic 同个作者，一样是没上本垒的车，不过那种情况下也敢做，我真是太佩服他们两个了。  
  
  
  
 **224\. 书信集Lettered | pir8fancier | 译 高贵冷艳马尔福 | 1.6w**  
  
<https://gaoguilengyanmalfoy.lofter.com/post/1fc3c473_1c9e18f04>

[https://www.chongya.com/update/87ca49a13fb446ab9dc74ea605387541](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.chongya.com%2Fupdate%2F87ca49a13fb446ab9dc74ea605387541%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR0zF3jYSA8jeL737u8sFh5fw1F40Y0bZOSAcme_vYJYEwAHqLlX_STgHBg&h=AT3egzLkSZWSrBvBroukasgI1jESoq8tsVqhchgY9AL36u4-V3TNSEQyOMckCIwRbmxpK4ArnRgEz3df8tIFiCV3IR9rL8XbHO17iQpCI81e7R6RfsXVDJ54nQGThk4yTj4H0gSM7ZdKzu2TXfO8qA)  
  
我真的超爱这篇，之前推过一次，不过那时候还只有英文版，现在太太翻译好了，翻得超棒的，阅读体验up up，每一句Draco对Harry说的犀利言词都鲜明形象，仿佛能看到信纸背后那个少年嘴角与眉眼嘲讽与自嘲的弧度，了解那与他对Harry锋锐坦诚的话语相反的对人生无比消极无奈的观点，建构出那个性感诱惑、行为放纵实则内心压抑克制、看透又迷茫的少年的身形与面庞线条、和剥开皮肤血肉下的灵魂、思绪。全文没有给出Harry写的信的内容，但从Draco的回信可以轻易猜到Harry每封信的内容甚至语气，看出Harry在这些信纸上有过的好奇、羞涩、迷茫、欢喜、渴望、暴躁、惊怒等等情绪，并猜测到他们信纸之外的互动。信中他们对于性的探讨精采绝伦（&非常火辣），有洁癖的人可能会不喜欢这个Draco信中提到的放纵行为，但我想偶尔面对一次和自己价值观不同的人，有这样的机会去看到他们的视角，去理解他们的想法，是值得尝试的。总之真的强烈推荐。这篇文就像这两个角色一样让人强烈喜爱。  
  
P.S. pir8fancier 也是Let's Pretend the War Is Over 的作者，那篇也超棒，之前有推过，忘记是第几次的阅读笔记了，还没看过的人可以翻一下旧的阅读笔记看看推荐。  
  
  
  
 **225\. What I'm Missing | agentmoppet | 译 Malweaslrry | 1.1w**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8504](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8504)  
  
战后八年级，Harry帮Draco纹了一个会动的纹身。比较久以前看的，印象中描写了不少Draco心境，两人对于战争的看法，写得很好。  
  
  
  
 **226\. Another Day | Dracofiend | 译stoness | 1.9w**  
  
[http://onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3680](http://onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3680)  
  
哈德结婚但远距，Draco因为寂寞外遇了一个麻瓜被Harry发现了。外遇的故事很多人不能接受，但这篇真的写得非常好，两个人的心境描写得十分深刻，尤其是Harry那无法忽视被背叛又不愿面对，拖着不停想着再多一天的心情(文名才会是Another day)，真的非常真实。故事里两人努力去面对问题和痛苦、修复关系的部份我觉得很好，伤痕和愧疚都不能轻易跨越，但他们非常努力去迈进。我印象最深的部分其实是正文之后作者解释Draco对那个麻瓜的态度的部分，Draco在意Harry的感受而犹豫要不要对那麻瓜决绝，我觉得这个在正文里没有直接解释清楚的部分正是呈现了Draco的心意。总之真的很推荐看一下这篇。  
  
  
  
 **227\. Allergen（过敏原）| 性寒 | 3w**  
  
<https://nianqi245.lofter.com/post/1ea87c3c_12e228104>  
  
很甜可爱纯情的ABO，真情坦率的Harry如何爬过曲折艰难的求爱之路搞定傲骄之最的Draco。写得很棒的清水ABO！  
  
  
  
 **228\. Draco Malfoy的一百种死亡可能 | 性寒 | 1.6w**  
  
<https://nianqi245.lofter.com/post/1ea87c3c_1c6c6124e>  
  
文如文名，就是一百个Draco死了的故事，除了最后一个之外就是花样虐Harry，只能努力抠Harry深情的糖把刀糖甜密的或着泪水和心疼咽下去。太太能想出这么多虐梗太厉害了(但这不妨碍让人想要寄刀片！)  
  
  
  
 **229\. 救世主私藏的苹果 | 蓝绛雨薄 | 5w**  
  
<https://lanjiangyubo.lofter.com/post/1f3f64bc_1c8473643>  
  
战后权力大佬Harry和交易小情人Draco。只把对方当主人的Draco V.S.直接把对方当老婆的Harry。 Draco看似把对方当成纯利益交易的主人，其实早就习惯被纵容而毫无拘束地乱来了，不剧透了，总之他很可爱。前面有一些太太为防屏蔽用英文写的车（太强了），不想看英文也可以用浏览器打开去丢翻译器。而后面真的甜，偏日常生活的剧情，但很真挚浪漫，太太真的是洒糖专家。  
  
  
  
附上一篇太太的Drarry清水双A明撕暗秀小短篇：<https://lanjiangyubo.lofter.com/post/1f3f64bc_1c8904ba0>  
  
  
  
 **230.几个甜蜜小短篇**  
  
 **The Coffe Issue | Mr_Alice | 2.3k**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7596](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7596)  
  
很短的小甜文，蹲在马桶上偷听到对自己的告白太有趣了。  
  
  
  
 **Duping Draco | jae | 译 野兽（悦）**  
  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4564](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4564)  
  
“每到这种时候，Harry就不得不承认他确实有Slytherin的天赋，也确实应该进Slytherin。总之，他今天晚上就可以进了。”哈哈哈哈哈，超可爱的小短篇，Harry解决他的人生危机，他最后一句话的意思真是太邪恶了，太Slytherin了他。  
  
  
  
 **一个特别的日子 | dark star | 4k**  
  
<https://darkstar491.lofter.com/post/20585dee_1c9ea8eb9>  
  
Harry不知道要怎么和好友们介绍他的同居男友。哈哈这个短篇我很喜欢，万能肥皂剧hhhh他们太可爱了！

**231\. Soup-pocalypse and The Great Curry Cataclysm | SquadOfCats | 译 psb3w | 英文 10.4w词**  
  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036310>  
[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45013](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45013) （翻译更新中）  
  
这篇是英文的，算比较新的作品(2018)，纯哈德，psb3w太太正在翻译中！这篇真的超好看的！文名挺怪的，但看了就会知道为什么那么怪了哈哈。这篇是养Teddy的奶爸傲罗Harry和Veela Draco，但特别强调了Veela伴侣并没有命定性，Draco的Veela本能是故事的重要推手，但它会选择Harry作为伴侣是因为察觉Draco本身对Harry的感情，真的很喜欢这样强调心意胜过命运的设定！作者有打虐(Angst)的标签，但我个人觉得就是前半部有些酸涩苦涩的，但也不会到虐(不要急着揍暴躁Harry啦) ，这篇文更多是真的让我觉得很温暖(而且后半部超级甜)！剧情被写得很有趣，而里面出现的众多角色们都非常可爱出色令人感动，尤其是Lavender拉文德(难得看到她作为重要配角且这样帅气的文，之前就只有在《为你效劳》有看过给这位狼人姑娘较多深入描写吧)、Draco的家养小精灵、Ron和Hermione还有Teddy！这个故事里强调了很多真正关心重视的人要从对方的角度出发、为对方着想的观念，他们为对方做的事情真的让人压不下嘴角整颗心暖烘烘胸口满涨。故事里面Harry和Draco都有自己各自的问题和脆弱，但为了爱的人而去努力改变、克服自己的问题这点真的非常棒，真的可以看出他们真挚的情感与极为细腻的温柔性格！

**232\. 山鹊（白雾之雾）的几个短篇**

山鹊太太是我最喜欢的哈德文作者之一，太太很高产，写的文虽然都不是长篇，但每篇都很触动人。以前我不喜欢看虐文，但太太的文总是让我一边哭肿眼一边愿意再刷几遍。太太的文很多刀，但都不是误会冲突狗血虐文为虐而虐那种，太太那些让人心疼的故事总是能让人看到更多真挚温暖的感情、滚烫的爱意。此外太太不只文笔好，太太的文有很多巧思，许多独特的世界或情节，那些特殊的设定总能和Harry和Draco的性格与故事完美嵌合，不是硬把某些梗或设定加到他们身上，而像是这些设定完全是为了他们而生，只为了能传达他们两人之间的感情多么深刻动人，这也是我非常喜欢的一点。前面已经推过几篇太太的文了，这次推另外几篇：

**Nimbus·鬼魂恋人 | 5k**

<https://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_1c7fddcdc>

不虐的！意外的反转，要看到最后！很甜很可爱的故事！ Harry真聪明！

**Temperature·恶中花 | 6k**

<https://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_1c70f84ff>

看上一篇的时候还想太太终于不发刀了，结果看这篇我又得收回这句话，但我好喜欢这篇，Draco讲故事的口气很冷静，但故事却不停让人心脏紧缩，也让人感到他深深的依恋与温柔，他们都真好，好希望Harry能知道Draco一直在他身边啊（太太的文总是让我哭花眼。）

**Voice·云端 | 7k**

<https://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_1c77d33f7>

Draco是Harry的AI机器人。太太真的是发刀专家，但在咽下刀子前都不得不说好甜好甜，啊啊啊要是这文停在中间那时候就好了（哭）。他们为彼此做的事真的太浪漫了。

**Assassin.玫瑰与眼泪 | 9k**

<https://zhuguyu222.lofter.com/post/1e538c6f_12e16e6e3>

啊这篇也是Draco是机器人，但这篇是难得的HE呢！超级甜！不过怎么说呢，我好像更爱上一篇，上一篇里连形体都没有的Draco和Harry的互动更触动我，我可能被虐傻了。

**233\. Beneath Boundless Skies | Blame Brampton | 译 kate | 5.5w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6659](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6659)

这是一篇和原著结尾衔接的非常好的文。战后救世主的头衔和面对众多牺牲者家人等等给了Harry很大的压力，McGonagall教授认为Harry应该可以好好休息专心学习了，而送他前往澳大利亚的巫师大学就读，而Harry没想到同行的学伴竟是他的死对头，他们还被要求表现良好彼此友好，不能让澳洲人以为英国人都是粗鲁差劲的。很棒的文，很喜欢文章前面细腻的处理战后人们情绪的那部分，尤其是Fred的部分，这里的George是我看过最欣赏的几个之一。然后Harry和Draco在澳洲和他们新老师同学们相处的部份真的很棒，真的能感受到一种能很放松地做自己、和人相交的氛围，他们俩个在这环境下的成长很温暖，两人的互动也很有趣有爱。不过最后感情线发展地有些莫名的快啊，我还以为他们到达友达以上的知己时，就突然在一起然后完结了@@不过还是一篇让人读得很舒服很棒的文！

**234\. Bound Skerry | Frayach | 译dumplindo |4k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239697>

在最偏远的塞德兰群岛上，Harry藏了一个秘密。很短却非常强的文字，我读到屏住呼吸，再读一次时流下不知道是甜的还是震撼的还是难受的泪水。心脏好像被风切成酸涩的碎片，但又觉得这风是烫的甜的，只要抓住它的一丝尾巴都好像觉得心脏是激荡饱胀至要撑裂的。能写出这样的文字的作者和译者都是神仙。而我言语匮乏无法形容它。 Frayach太太的每篇文真的都很触动人心，绝对会留下深刻印痕。想起Nobody's Ever Died Of A Broken Heart又想再哭一次（被那篇文调教成抖M了…）请务必拜读。 （本文含捆绑xx）

**235\. Useless Variations |Blue | 译graft | 6k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=107](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=107)

Draco幻想8种Harry可能归来时的情境，写得太绝了，短短的文字感受那极致的希翼、绝望、愤怒、疯狂、麻木，令人疼痛宛如步行于一地碎片，但他将持续行走于上，持续等待。

**236\. Get a Room | lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill) | 译dumplindo |6.6k**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238989>

超级无敌可爱的文，好混蛋的Harry和Draco，如果我是他们朋友一定会想杀了他们，怎么能这么只顾在对方身上发情完全不注意场合观众甚至还理直气壮啊哈哈哈哈！可怜的Pansy，还好有甜美的Luna弥补她。好暖的Pansy，Harry和Draco真是幸福的混蛋。

**237\. Powerful Men | Frayach | 译 Bewitched |1.3w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221901>

Voldemort统治魔法界多年后被被他们当成男妓的Harry Potter推翻了，故事由一个Harry的男妓室友向他人描述他们在那段时间的生活，那些来找他们抒发其实夜不能寐的食死徒大人物，并着重说了Harry和他独特的嫖客—罪恶罄竹难书但又协助Harry推翻Voldemort的前魔法部长的事。原文本身就是神文而翻译真的翻得太好了！请务必去看看那强烈纠葛的冰山一角。

**238\. The Price We Pay for Wings | Frayach | 译 dumplindor | 2.1w**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205125>

Summary:.书本可以影响孩子们的人生。至少那位畅销系列丛书的匿名作者，在写下关于一个麻瓜男孩和他的挚友在战争前夕的故事时，是这么希望的。但故事不仅仅可以塑造未来：它们还可以弥补过去的错误。只要一切都还没有太晚......

一个娓娓道来的故事，有沉重的事情，许多死亡，和在不对的时间点相爱而分离的爱人，但更多是述说也许曾经错过爱，但现在与未来仍要所爱的人选择爱。很喜欢Scorpius的部份，和Draco与Scorpius的部份。但我总觉得为这文里的妻子们觉得有些不平就是了，虽然她们的丈夫们也没有对不起她们，但还是觉得她们有点成为了故事的工具人…不过比重算轻，可以不要介意，就是我个人碎碎念而已。

有一篇续集https://archiveofourown.org/works/609010/chapters/1097399，续集原本好像是打算写两章但只有写了一章，不过我觉得那章也蛮完整的，看完让我感觉好一点，因为正文的结尾对于死亡的伤害描写得比较轻，续集里知道并没有那么轻让我感觉好受些（不过妻子们仍就被很忽视…）。

**239\. 海妖之誓 | 一碗青梅酒 | 2.7w**

<https://yanshaoqing019.lofter.com/post/309bc426_1ca117a74>

太喜欢这篇了，因为童年被虐待而个性阴郁，只对Draco温柔执着呈现蠢狮子一面的Harry，和傲骄嘴硬心软的人鱼Draco，他们真的太好了。 “无关性别，无关种族，无关信仰，仅仅是因为一个灵魂对另一个灵魂的爱情。”这篇真的又有趣又温暖又甜炸了！

**240\. 花未眠 | 五仁月饼 | 7.5w**

<https://shilitongyun.lofter.com/post/30bcaf60_1c8c3236c>

很可爱的八年级文。 Harry满脑子都是Draco，但以为自己和Ginny交往顺利。两个没开窍的傻蛋，让所有人都看不下去（变成一堆可爱的助攻）。 Ginny很棒，坚强又帅气，用作者的话就是哈德黏黏糊糊，金哥独自美丽。

**241\. Drarry清水无差 | 因果律的融解 | Blade | 4.5k**

<https://www.chongya.com/update/ea7e52c53f5e466bbc3a6a27d3d9ef6d>

Harry一次次用独特的魔咒让自己的思维回到过去，拯救Draco。很特别的文，非常有意思，是Hermione视角，每个片段好像时间在前进，但又是在Harry造成的不同的世界里。 Harry的描写非常棒！

**242\. 传染诚实的花吐症 | 乌姆里奇泥塑粉 | 6.3k**

<https://diqiuzuihoudetenggeernisufen.lofter.com/post/31e98a8b_1ca1b0a35>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45086](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45086)

原本看到花吐症而不太有兴趣，结果一看太喜欢了！和一般那样与暗恋和接吻有关的花吐症一点关系都没有！是个欢乐又寓意超棒，哈德还好甜的文！个人觉得谎言和伪装本来就是世界上必不可少的东西，虽然大家因为说谎而让花朵淹没校园的画面非常有趣，但最喜欢的还是所有花朵全部消失的那瞬间，Draco的话真的太棒了！世界本就没有所谓的正常，然后真的谁说有花才浪漫呢！

**243\. For A Given Value of Normal 正常的界定值 | chickenlivesinpumpkin | 虎斑月亮 | 4.6w**

<https://cheerilypessimist.lofter.com/post/1ec138b4_1ca1ab3ab>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45088](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45088)

<https://diqiuzuihoudetenggeernisufen.lofter.com/post/31e98a8b_1ca1b0a35>

两个都三十七八岁离婚父亲的BDSM关系，以及认清不需要去追求别人眼中的“正常”，该去找自己想要的、珍惜自己爱的人的故事。非常棒的文。 Harry意外和Draco开始了DS关系，但他害怕自己成为像Voldemort那样残暴，一方面恐惧不愿面对，一方面又沉溺于让Draco臣服于他的感觉。前面没想清楚一团混乱的Harry真的很混帐，但后面想清楚了并去努力的他很不错，很喜欢最后面的那段，很暖很有爱（虽然很希望那段更多更长一点）。 Draco很让人心疼又非常欣赏，这故事如果是Draco视角可能会感觉很虐吧，但是是Harry视角就只会想骂骂蠢货笨蛋Harry。 Draco虽然在这段关系前面都很隐忍、让Harry让自己伤害他，但他绝不卑微乞求，不管内心可能怎么受伤他都能保持自己表面的骄傲尊严，很高兴最后Harry能让他不用再那样辛苦去坚强，而能被温柔地爱。同时Draco还是个超棒的父亲！这文里的Ron和Hermione也很棒，因为孩子们的关系而比Harry还早和Draco成为朋友。

**244\. Strange Bedfellows | orphan_account, ravenclawsquill | 英文3w词**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300672>

战后十年之后Harry发现Malfoy似乎病得很严重，尽管他的好友们都要他别再过度关注Malfoy了，但他完全做不到，他无法控制自己不去找岀Malfoy出了什么事。

文名是奇怪的床友，不翻成床伴因为他们直到最后之前都真的是很纯洁的床友哈哈。很温馨的文，文字很轻松舒适，非常喜欢他们这样有所差异但仍相处融洽互相陪伴吸引。里面Harry慢慢把Draco养胖的过程、一起工作的时光真是太幸福了！

是纯哈德，但Draco在blow job的时候有用手指插入Harry的后面，大概三句话吧，希望大家不会介意。

**245\. 小混蛋 | Mytatata | 1.2w**

[https://www.chongya.com/update/a5c90c6ae4434636a84f7312b0b678fc ](https://www.chongya.com/update/a5c90c6ae4434636a84f7310b678fc%C2%A0)

战后Harry第一人称回忆过往人生与故去的爱人。写得太好的文字，平缓的语气铺开那溅起尘土的雨帘，雨帘后两个少年曾经鲜活吵闹，两颗伤痕累累的心静静依靠，在大雨滂沱的遮天黑云下期许一个共同的未来。这是一个纷飞战火里像泪痕一样静悄悄蜿蜒却深深蚀刻在心上灵魂深处的爱情。 

**246\. 狮子与蝴蝶 the Lion and the Butterfly| 今天绝美CP产粮吗 | 12w**

<https://m.chongya.com/series/cca020f0abcf4d94bb4b338bb8e52147>

16岁年龄差的年下哨向剧情文，绝老师的文永远能让人惊艳，缜密的剧情，丝线般的谜团，意外的真相，迷人的人物，温馨细腻的情感互动。老师的Draco真的令人敬佩，如同老师的Fading里的Draco那样不服输不只等待救援，狮子与蝴蝶的Draco看似是在风中勉力支撑、绝美却脆弱的琉璃叶子，实则坚强的让人内心震动。文里的Harry真的塑造地非常细腻深刻，拥有他最质朴的特质，焦躁执着认真努力永不放弃，在表露情感的地方笨拙得可爱，在保护朋友和爱人的决心和行动上彻底地强大帅气。文里其他角色也非常棒，超喜欢文里的Snape，教授（这里是警探）的复杂的坏脾气个性被描写得好棒，也好喜欢在Slytherin的向导Ron，真的超可爱！

**247\. 甜蜜可爱的英文短篇**

**Hold Close Your Heart and Take the Leap | dracogotgame | 英文2w词**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340816>

八年级，Draco怀孕了，他想告诉Harry但每次都说不出口。非常甜蜜可爱的文，敏感焦虑的Draco和温柔宠爱Draco的Harry。

**Slip Into My Lover's Hands | lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill) | 英文6k词**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410587>

这算是全篇车，在描述两个相爱的青涩少年的初夜，一个充满紧张期待害怕兴奋，非常温柔可爱的初体验。

**248\. 不是甜但很棒的哈德短文**

**Love for the strong | reena | 译 北海影 | 4k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2612](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2612)

这是一篇Draco视角第二人称的短文，“你总是伤害你爱的人。”强烈的情感，让人扼腕，但又很符合年少偏执恐惧畏缩尖锐的他。

**童话故事 | Moriavis | 译 kogi | 2.3k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=568](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=568)

还算常见的遗憾式HD恋情，但我觉得文字写得很好，从两个女人的视角更感受到他们无法前行的内心。

**249\. 很甜的可爱短篇**

**Start with A Dream | radcliffe bass | 译 Dysis | 1.3w**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7701](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7701)

节奏很快的萌文，有误会有生子，但不虐，非常可爱！

**亲爱的德拉科·马尔福先生 | 七七四十九 (阿七) | 1.5k**

<https://wuxian434.lofter.com/post/200bdda5_1ca1cb648>

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45099](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45099)

Harry写给Draco的一封告白信，非常甜蜜温暖！

**Blonde | 七七四十九 (阿七) | 7k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45092](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=45092)

战后重逢马上滚在一起，甜蜜又香辣的车~

**Sour Candy | Mytatata (熔岩香草奶酪塔) | 8k**

<https://ju721.lofter.com/post/1fb0e28c_1ca209451>

<https://www.chongya.com/update/d5f8a25e082e415cae6383a078c4dbc2>

两个有钱少爷AU，不会追人只会挟恩要Draco当他炮友的笨蛋Harry。

**250\. 温柔的短篇**

**Drarry清水无差 | 龙舌兰日出 | 北宸 | 5.5k**

<https://www.chongya.com/update/274547a38b8f48e5bbb90619c613cee2>

温柔的战后重逢短篇，就像最后一句话：春天又回到我的身边。

**Drarry清水无差 | 关于衰老与死亡 | Blade | 4k**

<https://www.chongya.com/update/077d392b7ae746299b43603893d1e14c>

如题，Harry死了，但是是和Draco结婚恩爱数十年后老死哒，所以我觉得这篇挺甜的，是可爱的丧夫老人Draco整理老公遗物回忆甜蜜过往。

**Berlin, In The Year of Our Lord | Are | 译 寒露 | 4k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3062](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3062)

还不错的小短文，以为自己恨Harry而跟踪他想杀他却完全下不了手，内心戏多的有些可爱的Draco。

**When I return | 质问青空° | 7k**

[http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6170](http://www.onlydm.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6170)

很可爱的小短篇，把两个人暗恋（明恋？）的不安的小心思表现得很不错。  
  
---


End file.
